


Morrowsong

by quizasvivamos



Series: Twilight Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Romance, Vampire Kurt, Werewolf Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Moondance: Now on the West Coast, Kurt and Blaine unexpectedly run into members of the Quileute tribe, and Blaine learns about his origins. Due to the tribe’s hatred and disapproval of Kurt and his kind, he and Blaine are forced to part, but Kurt doesn’t wander far. In Blaine’s absence, he hungers and seeks out companionship, befriending a young girl who poses a new risk and temptation. Twilight Klaine AU/vampire!Kurt & werewolf!Blaine </p><p>*Warnings: major character death (not Kurt or Blaine), graphic violence, gore, blood, blood drinking, light bloodplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



> Morrowsong is my contribution to this year's KHBB. :)  
> The amazing movie poster/cover art was created by frumiousme. 
> 
> This entire ‘verse would not exist if it weren’t for riverance and her amazing Twilight Klaine art as well as her considerable kindness that prompted Moondance. So, as promised, I’ve finally written the sequel for Masha and for all who have been patiently waiting, thus concluding the Twilight Klaine series. Special thanks to my friends and wonderful betas who put up with me and gave me helpful feedback. I also loved working with frumiousme and loved having her be a part of the experience and creation of this story.

Over the soft buzz of chatter, Blaine could hear the tinkling of the piano, and he watched intently, chin in hand, as the man at the piano continued to play. He fidgeted in his seat and pulled at his collar, feeling a bit restricted in his new clothes and neckwear. Through the low-lights, Blaine could still clearly make out a strong jaw, the curve of his nose, and long, slender limbs. The broad curves of the man’s toned body were evident as he leaned slightly forward over the keys, his fingers dancing expertly across them, his eyes closing occasionally as he played.

Blaine was becoming accustomed to sitting idly by in bars and restaurants, enjoying Kurt’s performances during the necessary gigs he’d had to play since they’d reached California. Receiving payment was nice, but the money was scarce, and it went quickly.

In fact, Kurt often felt as if he hadn’t earned a single penny now that he had expenses he’d never had before: the need to buy clothing—for two—a tremendous amount of fuel for his SUV, and food and other necessities for Blaine, who seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach and was in constant need of products for grooming. Even after living with Finn, Kurt had forgotten just how much humans eat, and it never occurred to him what hardship he would face now that he had a shape-shifting human in his care. Blaine was far from helpless, but he was still young, and it was difficult for him to find any kind of work without proper documentation. For that matter, it wasn’t always easy for Kurt, either, which is why he often found himself playing for tips.

So Kurt’s lifestyle had changed drastically, and he continued to shoulder the responsibility of caring for Blaine. He never saw him as a burden, far from it, but sometimes it wasn’t easy to keep him happy and sated and from going hungry.

“That was lovely,” Blaine said, his voice thick and eyelids heavy with oncoming sleep.

Kurt helped him up from the table. “I’m glad you’ve developed a taste for real music,” he jested. “I was beginning to think that listening to all those top forty tunes had spoiled you.”

“You could play anything, and I wouldn’t be able to not love it,” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s cool hand as he led him out of the restaurant.

“Is it really that easy?”

“Everything’s easy with you, Kurt.”

Kurt was quiet for a moment. “I wish that was the truth, but we get along well enough.”

Blaine paused, now only feet from the SUV. “Is something wrong?”

Kurt sighed. “No, not really. There’s something that’s been weighing heavily on my mind, though, and I think it’s time we’ve had a talk. Here. Get in.”

They climbed into the car, both remaining silent until Kurt had set the vehicle in motion and pulled out onto the road. They rolled along, the radio untouched, Blaine waiting in anticipation.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the fact that there aren’t many places we can go,” Kurt began, finally breaking the silence. “I want to settle down, Blaine, together. I can only stand being on the road for so long. Our best option is to keep traveling north.”

“What’s up north? How far do you mean? Canada? Farther?”

“Alaska,” Kurt said, his eyes still fixed on the road. “It’s mostly wilderness up there. We could live off the grid, far from civilization where we can hunt in peace. No one would find us if we don’t want them to, and it would be comfortable enough.”

“I—”

“I know you’ve been enjoying California. I have to admit that this part of the state is vastly different from where I’d been before, and it’s nice. If you don’t want to come with me, I certainly won’t force you.”

Blaine snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know I have no intention of leaving you, Kurt. If Alaska is where you want to go, I’m on board.”

“I don’t want you to make any final decisions with a tired mind,” Kurt said. “We’ll camp out for the night before we continue on. You can let me know in the morning when your head is clear and judgment unclouded.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said with a slight groan.

“Tomorrow, Blaine.”

“Okay. Fine. If that’s what’ll make you happy. I’ll still have the same answer for you, though.”

“If you do, then that’s all the better. But at least my conscience will be clear knowing that you’ve had time to properly mull it over.”

-s-

When Blaine woke the next morning, Kurt had already begun to drive, but he soon pulled into the lot of a diner so they could get Blaine a proper breakfast. As they sat across from each other, Blaine nibbled on the corner of a piece of toast before digging into his eggs and sausage, and they didn’t speak much. Blaine had been almost stubbornly quiet since they passed Denver, but Kurt could hear his thoughts clearly. The farther west they traveled, the more frequently Blaine’s thoughts drew back to the letter he had found from his father. While Kurt knew that Blaine was still set on going with him wherever it is they were going, he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep Blaine from seeking out his family for long. It was just a matter of time.

After breakfast, they got back on the road, and Kurt entered the highway northbound. The mile markers passed in a blur, and Blaine watched the signs as they eventually left California and entered Oregon.

“I have a few stops planned,” Kurt said, answering Blaine’s unspoken questions. “And I know you’ve already made up your mind.”

“I never changed it,” Blaine said.

“I know.”

“So, where are we going now?”

“Portland. And then I want to stay a few days in Seattle,” Kurt said. “But only a few. Run errands to replenish certain necessities. Perhaps make a few extra bucks before we make a break for Alaska.”

“At least I’m getting to see the country with you before we exile ourselves,” Blaine said.

“Don’t think of it in that way. It’s not exile or some sort of punishment. It’s peace and quiet and freedom. It’s for the greater good and the safety of others, and it’s the best thing we can do to be with each other openly.”

“I was only kidding,” Blaine insisted. “I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I didn’t know that. Besides, just the thought of being apart from the man I love is unbearable. I don’t want to lose another person in my life,” he added somberly.

“And you won’t, Blaine,” Kurt reassured him.

-s-

Kurt was cursing under his breath, unsure how exactly he’d managed to get himself lost along the way. Blaine had conked out again after their previous stop, but Kurt felt his thoughts shifting as he began to stir awake.

“Wha’s the matter?” Blaine managed through a yawn. He sat up the best he could in his seat, adjusting the belt strapped across his chest.

“I made a wrong turn, and now we’re god only knows where...‘Forks’?” Kurt read off a sign. “Does that say _Forks_?”

“Yeah,” Blaine answered, squinting to make it out.

“Oh, great. We’re lost in a small town in the middle of nowhere named after eating utensils.” He let out a heavy, aggravated sigh. “At least we’re still in Washington. I can work with that knowledge and get us back on course.” Kurt glanced to the side at Blaine. “Don’t worry, we’ll pull over for a bit.”

“Good. I have my heart set on that patch of woods over there.”

Kurt laughed. “Just don’t wander too far.”

He pulled over as soon as it was safe, parked the car, and they both climbed out. Kurt and Blaine stretched their limbs, and then Blaine took off into the trees to relieve himself. Kurt stood on guard nearby, and then a barrage of unusual and unfamiliar scents hit his senses. He took in his surroundings, wandering a few paces down the road. He couldn’t help but feel this odd pull, as if he was supposed to be here. He couldn’t make heads or tails of the feeling, but he couldn’t shake it off.

When Blaine ambled back toward the car, Kurt knew he’d felt it too, the strange aura of this place.

“It’s bizarre,” Blaine began.

“It’s like déjà vu,” Kurt finished his sentence. “Like we’ve been here before.”

“Have you?” Blaine said.

“No. Never.” Kurt spun slowly in place, lifting his face toward the sky.

“I feel...safe here,” Blaine said.

“It’s secluded, quiet. Almost too quiet. I don’t know, Blaine. I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to linger here for long. Let’s get back in the car, get the map out, and try to figure out where we are.”

Kurt climbed into the driver’s side and turned the key in the ignition. The engine turned over and then died. His brow knitted as he gripped the steering wheel and tried it again and again, but had no luck.

“Shit,” Kurt said, slumping back in the seat. “I should have known it couldn’t last forever. Considering the wear and tear we’ve already put on it, I’m surprised it hasn’t broken down before now.”

“It’ll be all right. You need to give yourself a break, anyway. Besides, it’s been a few days, and I know you need to feed.” Blaine gave Kurt an earnest, pleading look, knowing that Kurt too often tried to keep his hunger from Blaine, who saw right through him.

Kurt bowed his head. “You’re right. We’ll have to camp out here for the night and get a fresh start early tomorrow morning. I’m sure there’s a mechanic in town who can help us out.” And then he said, almost to himself, ”Having Burt around would be really helpful right about now.”

-s-

With time to kill, they’d taken a walk, and Kurt fed from Blaine in the shelter of a grove, feeling rejuvenated and less on edge afterwards. Once he healed and regained his energy, Blaine shifted in the privacy of the trees, chasing his tail a bit as Kurt laughed at his antics, and when the moon and stars hung high in the clear, inky sky, he shifted back, and they returned to the car.

Drained and exhausted from their walk, Blaine slipped into a serene slumber, and Kurt watched him for a while, carding his fingers through his hair, still plagued with worry about Blaine’s well-being. Kurt soon allowed himself to relax and enter a trancelike state, reclining the seat and closing his eyes. He listened to the soundtrack of the birds and insects outside the vehicle, a strangely soothing symphony of chirps and screeches. The sounds rose and fell in a natural rhythm, echoing out in the still night.

_“Over there—”_

Kurt’s eyes flew open and he sat up, looking around frantically.

_“In the car.”_

_“We got ‘im.”_

Something large crashed into the side of the SUV, shaking and rattling the vehicle, and Kurt knew exactly who had come to join them. Blaine startled awake, his heart pounding in panic in the midst of the attack as another body collided with the car, and then another and another.

“Shit,” Blaine said, eyes wide and searching.

_“One of the cold ones is in there. I could smell him miles away.”_

Five hulking beasts surrounded the SUV, appearing as shadows in the night, their thoughts filling both Kurt’s and Blaine’s heads, an overwhelming hurricane of anger, confusion, determination, and an intense lust to kill. Despite the number of beings in the group, the pack had one objective and one objective only: to get inside their shelter on wheels and destroy Kurt.

Kurt was paralyzed with fear, frozen still as stone. They’d been outnumbered before, but never by a group so large. How would he fight them off? How could he possibly protect Blaine? He’d failed. After everything, he was going to fail Blaine, and he felt the dread consuming him, sinking sickly in his stomach.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye. _“I’m going to confront them. Give me a minute.”_

“Wait! No, Blaine! You can’t!” Kurt pleaded, but Blaine had already unlocked and pushed open the car door. Kurt turned quickly to watch the proceedings through the windows, tightly gripping the back of the seat.

When Blaine’s feet hit the ground, he turned swiftly to face the assailing pack.

_“Hold up! Everyone, back down.”_

They halted, and Blaine’s eyes widened in shock.

The Alpha had called off the assault, and the others fell behind the dark cocoa-colored wolf.

The wolf moved closer to Blaine, close enough where Blaine could see his eyes, sapphire blue and shining and filled with something like...recognition? Blaine held his breath, watching as the Alpha circled him, the others still standing down. It was sniffing and examining Blaine, and then the wolf’s hair began to stand on end, and it leaped back as if sensing something about Blaine, perhaps perceiving him as a threat.

_“No. It’s not possible.”_

The wolf sniffed the air some more, his eyes growing wide and almost doleful.

Blaine stared him down, feeling a little more confident now. _“What’s not possible?”_

_“I knew it. I knew you’d been born, but...I can’t believe that I’m actually looking right at you.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Blaine.”_

Blaine took a step back. _“Who are you? How do you know my name?”_

_“I’m Cooper. Cooper Anderson.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Cooper...?” Blaine spoke aloud, stunned in disbelief. “I have a...a brother?”

The Alpha nodded.

_“Well, technically, half-brother. But that’s a story for another time.”_

“How...? I mean, this doesn’t make any sense.” Blaine shook his head. “But you’re older—”

The driver’s side door slammed shut, and the pack became alert again, their ears perking up, backs arching, and teeth baring, as Kurt moved to stand behind Blaine, peering over his shoulder. The wolves stood down but began to snarl, raring for a fight.

 _“What are you doing with him? With a cold one?”_ the Alpha spat with a long, low growl. Cooper’s eyes grew wide and flashed with a new wave of heightened rage. _“He’s been feeding from humans! Look at his eyes! Crimson as the innocent blood his filthy, thieving hide sucks from those we’ve sworn to protect! How could you keep company with it?!”_

Blaine held his arms up at his sides, as if simultaneously holding back Kurt while guarding and protecting him.

“He hasn’t been feeding from humans,” he said, his voice wavering as his own fear and anger grew.

 _“Liar!”_ Cooper barked. The pack barked in response, a chorus of “liar” and “traitor”. _“How can you explain the guilt written all over his face and the damning evidence in his eyes?”_

“He hasn’t been feeding from humans,” Blaine said again, regaining a bit of his composure. “He’s been feeding from me.”

The pack began to bark and howl and yelp again, their outcries filling the air, disturbing the night’s silence that had fooled both Kurt and Blaine into thinking it meant solitude and safety.

 _“You need to come with us!”_ Cooper barked. _“Before you’re completely tainted! We’ll take care of your baggage, that parasite that’s somehow charmed and perverted you—”_

“No!” Blaine shouted, toeing a thin line between remaining human and shifting. Cooper and the other five froze, trembling and incensed as they glared at Blaine in confusion.

“It’s okay, Blaine,” Kurt began to speak, but Blaine cut him off.

“No, I’m not going anywhere, and I won’t let them hurt you.”

 _“What is he to you?”_ Cooper huffed. _“Is this of your own accord? Are you his...his pet?”_ His eyes shone in disgust at the very prospect. _“Or is he your—”_

“My boyfriend,” Blaine finished for him.

Cooper backed up, pure revulsion in every feature as he looked between the two, finally fixing Blaine with a stern glare again.

_“Fuck. You’re serious.”_

“Completely serious.”

“Blaine—” Kurt tried to cut in again, and this time Blaine whipped around to face him, grabbing his arms.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said. “You’re not leaving me.”

“But this is what you wanted, ever since you found those letters. You knew there was a chance you’d find your father when we came west, and now’s your chance to meet him, to be with your true family—”

“Kurt!” Blaine snapped, but then he let out a pitiful whine. “It wasn’t supposed to be like _this_. I won’t let them harm you. Going with them is like giving my permission.”

“It’s not. They won’t be able to touch me, Blaine. Not where I’m going.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Go, Blaine! Be with your brother! Perhaps I can’t make you, but I _can_ help narrow down your options.”

Kurt pulled out of Blaine’s grip.

“Wait! No, Kurt!”

Without another word, Kurt took off into the night, moving so quickly that Blaine lost him before he could even fully register his departure.

Blaine was fighting back tears burning in his eyes, his stomach tumultuous as his body grew more aware of just how real the absence was, having lost something so crucial, so large and important in his life. What would he do now? Where had Kurt even gone? Would he ever come back? Was this the end? Did he just leave him...for good?

_“You’re better off. You’re safe now.”_

“Shut up!” Blaine roared, shifting in the blink of an eye, now only inches from Cooper’s face, maw to maw. _“You have no idea what you’re talking about. You don’t know anything about Kurt, or me, or us.”_ He snapped at the air between them, flecks of spittle hitting Cooper’s face, and Cooper flinched.

_“Calm down, you two.”_

Blaine’s head snapped up at the sound of another’s thoughts, and he locked eyes with a female wolf, sleek-furred and raven-colored.

 _“San,”_ another warned.

_“Don’t ‘San’ me, Puckerman. The vampire fled. He’s none of our concern anymore, and staying here watching these two bicker and have a long-lost siblings quarrel is quite frankly the biggest waste of time.”_

_“Well, excuse me,”_ a younger wolf cut in. _“I didn’t know we were inconveniencing you. Maybe next time you should stay home where you belong.”_

Santana snarled and snapped at the wolf, and he backed up.

Noah jumped between them. _“Whoa, Jake, Santana. That’s enough.”_

The fifth wolf who’d remained silent finally piped up. _“Coop calls the shots, Santana, and we follow his orders. If you don’t like it, maybe you need to reconsider where your loyalty lies.”_

 _“Thank you, Mike.”_ Cooper lifted his snout in acknowledgment and gratitude. _“Santana is right, though,”_ he admitted. _“We’re wasting time here. The hunt’s over, and we’ve no business hanging around.”_ He turned back toward Blaine. _“It’s your choice if you stay or come along. I’m extending my welcome, and I’ll leave it at that.”_

 _“Where is your reservation?”_ Blaine finally asked, scratching at the ground under his two front paws.

_“Only a few miles off. La Push, by the beach.”_

_“Our father...he’s still...?”_

_“Alive? Yes. He resides there with us.”_

_“I would...I would like to see him.”_

_“Follow my lead then.”_

With a flick of his tail, Cooper took off, the others following behind him in a practiced formation. Making a split-second decision, Blaine chomped down on the strap of his knapsack, pulling it from the car and then reluctantly bounded forward to catch up with the pack.

The La Push reservation was more than a few miles off like Cooper had said, and Blaine was panting and in need of water when they finally arrived. He made a mental note to remind himself not to trust Cooper in the future. They led him to a small, two-story house on the land, shaded and surrounded by the woods, and Blaine warily entered.

The wolves disappeared, popping into their respective bedrooms where they shifted back to their human forms, clothed themselves, and then regrouped in the kitchen. Blaine had been directed to a small bathroom where he fished a fresh outfit out of his bag and threw it on with little care of how he looked and how each piece was meant to be worn and coordinated. Most of what he owned now were the clothes Kurt had picked out, purchased, and taught him very specific ways of wearing, and not adhering to those rules of dress and wearing them all wrong felt sort of good; it was his own quiet little rebellion against the man who had sworn to remain by his side, who’d told him countless times how much he loved him, with whom he’d made plans for the future and eternity...who was now simply gone.

Each member of the household reappeared dressed modestly except for Noah who hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on. Blaine caught himself staring before blinking hard and quickly looking away, his cheeks burning slightly.

It wasn’t just Noah who Blaine felt inclined to pay a little more attention than was normal. When he took in the attractive group of strangers, he admired their rich and varied skin tones, their musculature and the shine in their hair and eyes that made them look like they spent a fair share of their time by the ocean and on the sand.

And then he fixed his attention on the largest and tallest of the group, the blue-eyed Alpha, his brother, Cooper. Blaine couldn’t see much of a resemblance, though there was undeniably something there. Was it the way that he held himself? The slightly crooked smile? Or was it the dark hair and strong jawline that Blaine recognized as if peering into a mirror?

But then Blaine wondered how he might be related in some way to the others in the tribe.

They seemed to forget Blaine was even there as they moved about and around each other, pulling out ingredients and utensils to fix up a meal.

Once the table was set, food was on the table, and they began to dig in.

Food halfway to her mouth, Santana paused, finally acknowledging Blaine.

“Don’t be shy. Come have a seat,” she said, waving Blaine toward her. She gave Jake a look, and he rose from the chair beside her, motioning for Blaine to take it.

Now seated, Blaine pulled the chair in under the table, hesitating before he grabbed a sandwich for himself.

“I’m glad you’re settling right in,” Mike said with a nod of his head and a shy grin.

“Thanks, um...” Blaine said, his brow furrowed. “I—I’m sorry..?”

“Mike. I’m Mike, that’s Noah, Jake, Cooper, of course,” he pointed each out in turn.

“And Santana,” she introduced herself. “And you’re Blaine. If I didn’t play for the other team, I’d say you can call me whatever you want,” she added, looking him up and down.  

“Thank you?” Blaine said, his cheeks beginning to burn again, and his gaze dropped to the tabletop.

Santana laughed. “Look at you. I’m only messing with you. I know I’m not your type either. But perhaps in some alternate universe—still kidding! I promise.”

“I’ve never met a female shape-shifter before,” Blaine said, nibbling at the corner of his sandwich.

“I’m the only one. It’s normal that the boys in the tribe phase, but I’m what they call a conundrum. No one can figure out why I can do it too.”

Blaine bit off another piece of his sandwich, chewing as he mulled over Santana’s words. “Has it been harder for you, being the only one?”

Santana shrugged. “As hard as it ever is to be different. They tease me about how I belong in the kitchen, barefoot, and pregnant, yada, yada, yada...that typical misogynistic shit. I feel bad for most of their mates, poor girls.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said.

“When you don’t do exactly what’s expected of you, whether you can control it or not, people don’t like it. I’d like to think I’m a little more open-minded than most...”

The room fell quiet when someone entered, an older man, slightly hunched over, his weight partially supported with a cane. As he limped toward the table, Cooper vacated his seat and rose to his feet, pulling the chair out to offer it to the man and help him into it.

“Thank you, Cooper,” he said in a gruff voice. He turned his face toward the group, pausing abruptly when his eyes fell on Blaine. “My god.”

“Dad,” Cooper said. “This is—”

“You don’t need to tell me. What type of father would I be if I didn’t recognize my own son?” Mr. Anderson placed his palms flat on the table, his eyes searching and studying Blaine’s face, and then he gently cleared his throat. “Blaine.”

“Dad,” he said softly, the word sounding hollow and strange as it left his mouth, the title so alien to him, like a blurry, distant memory.

“You’re grown. You’re so—” His demeanor suddenly shifted, and his expression turned stern. “What are you doing here? How did you find us? You weren’t supposed to know, you weren’t supposed to be—”

“Dad,” Blaine said again with more force. “It’s not your fault. It couldn’t have been avoided. I am what I am, and I didn’t even know you were still alive. When I found out, I had to come, I had to see you again. And mom, she...”

His eyes grew sad, distant. “I know, Blaine.”

There was a pregnant pause, an unsettling silence.

“Then why did you leave us?” Blaine asked brokenly.

“It was for your own good, at least, at the time, I thought it was.”

Blaine let out a bitter laugh. “It’s funny how everyone keeps saying that to me, like they know what’s best for me. I’ve been on my own for a while now, Dad, and I think I know myself best.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Mr. Anderson said. “It’s really good to see you again. It’s good to see that you’ve embraced what you are...” He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as if he was concentrating. “So it’s true. Both my sons are Alphas.”

“What?” Cooper started, looking between the two. “How is that possible? I mean, I know you took on another mate, but...”

“You both have different mothers and grew up far apart. It’s not all that unlikely. But I know now, I’ve been blessed.”

“It’s like the prodigal son’s homecoming,” Santana remarked. “Well, sorta. I’m sure Blaine here has been a good boy, besides his reckless choice of companion.”

“What is she talking about?” Mr. Anderson said, addressing Blaine, but Cooper cut in.

“He was with one of the cold ones when we found him. Of his own volition. The parasite had been feeding from him.”

“I don’t understand.”

Blaine rose from the table, planting himself, feeling as if he had to hold his ground and it was him versus the entire congregation, an estranged family that wasn’t quite his. “Kurt. His name is Kurt,” he spoke boldly and evenly. “He’s not just my companion. Kurt is my boyfriend and my soulmate. I love him.”

“You can’t love him, no more than he can love you,” his father spoke. “It goes against the laws of nature, breaks every rule of how things are meant to be, how they should be. What that thing is is not human, and you are to be a guardian, to imprint and take on a human mate, like all male members of the tribe. Your bloodline...my bloodline...how can it continue if you’re practically inviting death in and begging him to take you?”

“What about Cooper, your other, more normal son?”

“Don’t bring me into this,” Cooper interjected, his temper beginning to flare.

“Your brother is without a mate. He’s failed to imprint.”

“I told you to keep me out of this!”

“Blaine...you are my last hope. I need you to see sense. And your so-called soulmate, where is he now? Where is your lover?”

“Tell him, Blaine. Go ahead,” Cooper taunted.

“Shit, Coop. Way to be a heartless prick,” Santana said.

Blaine swallowed hard. “He’s gone. He left.”

“That’s right,” Cooper added. “Took off to save his own skin. Left Blaine behind.”

Blaine felt defeated, no longer possessing the energy for anger, the energy to lash out at Cooper and deal him everything he deserved.

“Good.” Mr. Anderson shifted in his seat. “Now things can be as they should.”

Not even close, Blaine thought. How dare they decide anything for him? What was Cooper to him, anyway? A half-brother, but a stranger. And his dad? A deserter. A man who abandoned his wife and kid when they needed him most, when Blaine needed him most. But he didn’t have the fight in him anymore. There was truth in Cooper’s statements, and Blaine still couldn’t wrap his head around why Kurt had fled and was so quick to. He wanted to believe that he’d come back. They’d made a promise to each other, a commitment, and Blaine knew that Kurt truly loved and cared about him. Still, it was difficult to be optimistic when faced with his current reality.

“Do you feel better now?” Santana said to Cooper, breaking the silence. “Now that you’ve jabbed the knife in deep and twisted it? He’s your little brother.”

“As long as that bloodsucker keeps his distance, I’ll feel much better.”

“If you go chasing after him, I will personally destroy you myself—”

“Whoa—”

Noah, Jake, and Mike rose quickly from the table, preparing themselves in case they needed to get between the two.

“Boys! Enough!” Mr. Anderson shouted, bringing them all to a halt. “Let me tell you how things work around here, Blaine. We don’t go looking for a fight, ever. We, the Quileute, roam and protect these lands, and as long as this Kurt never sets foot in La Push, we have no reason to treat him as a danger.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said.

“I’m not doing you a favor. Trust me.”

“I understand,” Blaine responded in a small voice. He was filled with an immense gratitude, relieved to know that Kurt was safe. At least, for now. Wherever he was.

When the place cleared out, Cooper pulled Blaine aside, grabbing the front of his shirt and scrunching it tightly in his fist. He stared down into Blaine’s eyes, his expression wolfish and menacing.

“Listen here, Blaine. I don’t care if you’re an Alpha or if Dad thinks you shit rainbows and that you’re here to save the day and make up for my shortcomings. What you are is an abomination, a traitor. There’s no coming back completely from what you’ve done, and as soon as the others see that they can’t ‘cure’ you, then the charade will be over and they’ll see you for who you really are. I can’t imagine them letting you stay. You don’t belong here.”

“Get off me!” Blaine pushed Cooper back, who stumbled before regaining his balance. “I’m just as much an Anderson as you are,” he said, jabbing his finger toward Cooper. “And I have as much of a right to be here as you do. Now you listen to me. You can make my stay here hard for both of us, or you can back off. I don’t even know what your problem with me is, but I can’t stop Dad from believing what he does about me or stop anyone from liking me.”

“If nothing else, you need to get one thing straight.” Cooper jabbed his finger right back into Blaine’s chest and then grabbed his shirt again with both hands by the shoulders this time. “I don’t care who you are. I lead this pack. Family or not, you will never step up and replace me and be the leader of this tribe. Don’t get any crazy ideas in that head of yours.”

“I never had any intention of taking your place. I didn’t come here for that. You’re the least of my concerns. I know Dad wants me to stay, but as soon as I find a way to reunite with Kurt, I’m leaving, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Good. As it should be.”

“You all seem to have different opinions of how things should be. I’d rather live my life, undefined by anyone else’s standards.”

“The path you’re headed down is dark and lonely, little brother.”

“It may be. But Kurt is my guiding light. We’ll be just fine.”

“You seem so confident he hasn’t dumped you.”

“I know him too well. He’ll come back for me.”

“For your sake, I hope you’re right.”

“Hands off each other.” Mr. Anderson came around the corner, Cooper released his grip, and they jumped apart. “This rivalry between you two has to end. I know these are unusual circumstances, but Blaine is your brother, Cooper, and I need you to treat him like he is. You need to behave and remember the real enemy and threat. Internal fighting will only weaken the community and make the tribe vulnerable, and I need both of you to be at your best. We have a duty to fulfill.”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Cooper mumbled, head bowed in shame. “I’ll go up to bed now.”

Cooper ascended the stairs to the second floor as Blaine watched him disappear out of his sight.

“I—I’m sorry,” Blaine said in a small voice.

“I need no apology from you. I know how hot-headed Cooper can be, and I know how difficult it must be for you to come in as an outsider. But there’s something I want you to do to help settle in. Tomorrow, go into town, to Forks, and get to know the community.”

Blaine was confused. “You want me to just talk to people?”

“Learn some names and faces. Familiarize yourself. And then find some kids your age when the high school lets out in the afternoon. It’ll be good for you.”

“I—” Blaine began to protest but stopped himself. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt knew that if he hadn’t left, then Blaine would never have gone with his family. They’d come all that way, and Blaine needed it, to see his father. Kurt didn’t wander very far though. He remained in Forks, retrieving his possessions from the SUV when he needed them. He found himself lurking in the town, just watching and listening, until he found an auto mechanic where he took the car. Regardless of their current circumstances and separation, Kurt needed to get the car running again so they could make their trip as planned. 

But being apart from Blaine was wearing on him, both emotionally and physically. His need to feed on animals again was more excruciating than he’d ever imagined it to be. Not only was his bond with Blaine so strong that he needed to feel the connection as he nourished himself to feel full and whole, after having tasted human blood again and having such open access to it, nothing else would do. Sometimes animals’ blood tasted bitter now, or tart like sour cherries, not sweet and luscious like Blaine’s.

Just thinking about Blaine made his mouth fill with venom, and his body ached for him. But he couldn’t go to him, he couldn’t. The reservation was off-limits, and Kurt feared for his life in the face of those wolves. So he kept his distance, biding his time while hanging around Forks.

It wasn’t too long before he made acquaintances, recognizing more and more faces and some names, and he found one of his favorite spots to frequent was a shady grove over by the local high school, where he could watch students file in and out, a familiar part of his life, though he was now only able to stand on the outside looking in. He found himself watching one person in particular, a small, fair-skinned, energetic brunette who intrigued him for some reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on. She could almost always be seen leaving the school long after most of the others, a rhythmic bounce in her step and a dazed smile on her face, her gaze always distant like she wasn’t quite a part of this world, rather, lost in some dream playing in her head.

Kurt had been waiting, watching outside the high school, leaned up against a tree on the day he finally decided to approach her. She was alone, and when she came to a halt, startled by his sudden presence, she looked at him in awe. Kurt noticed that she tightly clutched a book of sheet music to her chest, almost as if it was a source of security, and he grinned slightly, fondly at her.

“Hello?” she said, a little uneasy. “Are you new here? I’ve never seen you around.”

Rather than answering her question, Kurt nodded and said, “So, you’re a musician?”

She tilted her head down, a little bashful, but not taking her eyes off the boy. “I’m a performer,” she stated, with more confidence as she straightened up her posture.

“Can I see what you have there?”

“You haven’t even told me your name, and you think I’m going to hand over my music to a complete stranger? Why are you so interested anyway?” She narrowed her eyes.

Kurt chuckled. “I’m sorry. The name’s Kurt Hummel.” He held his hand out, and she took it briefly. “I guess you could call me a traveling musician.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Oh. So we speak each other’s language,” she said, flashing him a toothy grin. “I’m Rachel Berry, the star of my school’s glee club. I was just taking the score of _Wicked_ home for practice.”

“Wicked?” Kurt said, taking the book when it was offered to him.

“It’s probably the most important and brilliant musical of its time, from the genius mind of Stephen Schwartz. One of my favorite songs is—”

“‘Defying Gravity’,” Kurt read aloud, hearing her think it before she could voice it and continuing to page through the book.

“How did you know?” she said sharply, her eyes wide.

“I didn’t,” Kurt answered with a laugh. “I am very familiar with the work of Stephen Schwartz though. _Godspell_ , _Pippin_ , _Children of Eden_...Broadway has kind of been a great interest of mine since, well, its birth.”

“Don’t you mean _your_ birth?” Rachel said, trying to suppress a giggle.

“Oh, yeah, that’s what I meant. Silly me.” Kurt looked back up at the girl. “You’re in a glee club?”

“It’s a show choir, and we sing and dance and compete against other schools. Currently, we’re not very good though, and we’re too small, so we haven’t qualified for any competitions,” she finished, her expression turning gloomy. “It’s tough being who I am and as amazing as I am in such a small town with few opportunities.”

Kurt could hear how she screamed internally, how she longed and so desperately desired to be in the spotlight, to be on a stage in New York City, where she rightfully belonged.

“You belong in New York,” Kurt said, handing her back the book.

Rachel took it back, nearly snatching it, her heart racing a little at hearing the words leave Kurt’s lips. “I—it’s my dream to get away from here, far far away, and to attend a performing arts school in the city. The next logical step, of course, is Broadway.”

Kurt’s eyes were hyper focused on Rachel, and she thought he was judging her. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t laugh at her, a reaction she’d grown accustomed to whenever she spilled her heart out.

“Have you never been to the city?”

“No,” she spoke softly, sadly. “Have you?”

“I have. I lived there for...a stretch of time,” he said, choosing his words carefully.

Her eyes lit up. “You must tell me all about it!”

“I could tell you a multitude of stories, but I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Tell me about the theaters and Times Square and the people,” she spoke quickly, becoming increasingly more excited with each detail. Suddenly, here was this stranger who opened up a door to feed her fancies and her appetite for more, and she wasn’t sure why she felt so easy around him so quickly, except that they were kindred souls, perhaps destined to meet. Rachel just then realized how beautiful and captivating Kurt’s eyes were, a crystal blue with hints of amber and green in them, almost otherworldly, and she could feel her heart swelling as she took in the tall, pale, hopefully fake leather jacket-clad boy.

Kurt knew what was racing through her head, and he gulped, looking away to intentionally break her gaze. He never intended to give her the impression that he could be any type of love interest to her, but he could hear how lonely she was, starved for attention, and giving her what she had been craving for so long created this irrational infatuation that he hoped would pass, and fast. He could also be misreading her, and he hoped that was the case.

Rachel looked him up and down. And then he heard it like a bell going off in her head.

_“Gay. Definitely gay.”_

Kurt suppressed laughter, and he was able to relax, the twinge of guilt he was feeling dissipating. She has two gay dads, he soon learned, and he took no offense to her appraisal of him. Rather, he was more intrigued by her now, knowing that a friendship with her could be very probable and pleasant.

“Are you busy this evening?” Kurt asked her. “I could share some of my memories with you if you’ve the time and a more convenient place.”

“I would love to hear everything, to know of all of your experiences. I don’t have much homework—this school doesn’t challenge me much. Would you like to come to my house? I’m sure my dads wouldn’t mind having a fourth person for dinner. They’re always happy to have company.”

She beamed at Kurt, and he wanted nothing more than to accept the invitation given so freely and so willingly.

“I’m not very hungry, but it would be a pleasure to spend more time with you,” he said, smiling back at her.

She seemed to leap a little into the air at his response, and Kurt laughed lightly this time.

“C’mon,” Rachel said, grabbing his arm and beginning to yank him along. “I hope you don’t mind vegan, because I don’t eat meat or any animal products. And my dads follow kosher.”

Kurt remained tight-lipped, feeling a tug in his stomach at the mention of meat, and he was glad that he’d just fed the night before. It wasn’t like he knew nothing of dietary restrictions. This girl was an anomaly to him, unlike no one he had ever met; Jewish, vegan, insanely confident, obsessed with Broadway, and the daughter of two gay men. Kurt couldn’t wait to enter their household and see what awaited him there.

-s-

Luckily, dinner was quick and relatively painless, and Rachel’s dads watched him skeptically, but only with good intention. They didn’t question him when he kindly declined food, only assuming that he was like most other teen boys and would prefer a cheeseburger over what they had to offer. LeRoy apologized several times, but Kurt assured him that he was fine, he’d just eaten a huge meal before they arrived. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, but then let it go, rambling on about her day and glee club practice while her dads listened and lauded her like she was the most wonderful and precious thing to them. Kurt knew that she was, a product of their immense love and a surrogate when they otherwise had never thought it was even possible for them to raise a child and have a family and any semblance of normal in their lives.

Rachel was their miracle, and LeRoy and Hiram nurtured her without spoiling her, shaping her into the confident, talented, and very outspoken girl she was, and Kurt found himself in a daze, admiring everything about these men and this family of performers. He’d been all over the country, even across the Atlantic to Europe, and yet he didn’t think he’d ever found a place in which he felt so...at home.

And because Rachel did most of the talking, Kurt was spared having to share much about himself, which was a blessing in itself. There were times he was tempted to jump into the conversation, but what he wanted to say would only draw attention to his oddities and his true identity, which he’d like to keep concealed.

Once they were up in her bedroom, alone again, Kurt felt the atmosphere calm down a few notches, and a quiet settled in that gave him a little time to process.

He’d taken a seat on her bed and proceeded to watch her move around the room that looked like a bomb filled with pink paint and glitter exploded in it. His eyes were drawn to a shiny gold star that was pinned to a small photograph bulletin board hanging on her wall by her desk.

When the mattress dipped, he turned his head to give her his attention. Rachel was holding a book in her hands, and she laid it across her lap, flipping open the cover.

“I’ve been assembling this since I was four,” she said, scooting in closer to Kurt so he could see what he now recognized as a scrapbook photograph album. It was filled with pictures of New York City, some stock and others that appeared to have been taken by her dads during a visit. “I’ve always been able to visualize it so clearly, that this city is my future, and every time I feel down or begin to doubt myself, I pull the album out to remind myself that it’ll all be real one day. Soon, now that I’m a junior.”

Being this close to Rachel now, their knees touching, nearly shoulder to shoulder, sent a dull pang of want through Kurt’s body, her heart thumping so strongly in her chest. She was alive, very alive. And she smelled...really good. Kurt closed his eyes when her scent hit his nose, but he quickly shook it off, opening them again.

“I’ll be applying to schools in the fall. I was thinking Juilliard or Tisch or NYADA,” she said, and then stopped abruptly, pointing to a picture trapped behind the glossy plastic on the current page. “The Gershwin Theatre,” she said with a sigh. “Have you been there?”

Kurt looked at the building and shook his head. “No.” It hadn’t been built yet the last time he was there, and he’d never made it back. Kurt was quiet for a moment, studying the photographs of the exterior and interior of the theater.

“Wouldn’t it be lovely if we could go there together one day?” Rachel said, so quietly that it was strikingly uncharacteristic.

Her words alarmed Kurt, and he sat up a little straighter. God, they had just met, and she was already imagining him as a permanent fixture in her plot. What exactly she saw him as, he couldn’t be sure, but he knew he couldn’t give her what she was seeking.

“What are your plans for after high school?” Rachel said, leaning in a little closer to him. “Wait,” she said, suddenly remembering, her brow furrowing. “Are you already finished school? You had said you’re a traveling musician, though I’m not sure exactly what that means.”

“I am. I mean, yes, I’m done with high school. I’ve attended some college, but I’ve never completed anything to earn a degree.”

“Then you could still go to college!” she said, her hope returning fully-fledged. “I don’t have any real friends here in town, and, to be honest, meeting you today felt like fate. Please don’t be creeped out when I say this, but I feel like I’ve known you forever, like you’re my soulmate, not romantically, because I know, at least I think, we’re not compatible in that way, but someone I’m supposed to include in my journey, a partner in crime perhaps—”

“Rachel,” Kurt interrupted, and she gave him a woeful look. “I know you have this vision in your head, and I know how important it is for you—for people like us—to realize it. But I’m afraid that I have other plans, and New York isn’t in any of them. Not anymore.”

“Oh,” she said, her eyes dropping toward the bright, floral bedspread.

“Listen, Rachel,” Kurt began. “Please don’t take this personally, because I would totally go to New York with you if I could, but I made a promise to someone, and I just want to settle down somewhere quiet with him.”

Rachel looked up, her expression softening and eyes shining. “You have a boyfriend? What’s he like? Where does he live?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Kurt said. “We don’t currently have a home. He’s been traveling with me, but, for now, he’s staying a few towns over. His name is Blaine, and—“ Kurt paused, an image of Blaine surfacing in his mind, and his chest ached a bit. “He’s wonderful. I’m very much in love with him.”

“Where did you come from?” Rachel dared to ask, and Kurt already knew her curiosity was growing and becoming dangerous.

Kurt decided on a simple and slightly vague answer. “The midwest.”

“Why would you choose to come west then?”

“It was just...easier,” Kurt said.

“Okay,” Rachel said, but she wasn’t at all satisfied with the information he’d given her. “It’s fine if you don’t want to share more with me. It was rather presumptuous of me to prod anyway. I just find you so interesting.”

“I understand. It’s getting late, so let me tell you about Broadway,” Kurt said, changing the subject, and Rachel’s eye lit up again. He slid the photo album into his lap and flipped to a page filled with familiar places, and then he began to explain to her about how the theatre district is set up and of all the theaters he’d been in.

Rachel fell in love with his voice as he told her tales of city lights and stars on the stage, and when she accompanied Kurt to the door to say goodbye to him for the night, she hoped that Kurt would come around again so she could revel in his stories, like Kurt was her own personal bard.

As Kurt departed the house, he decided that he enjoyed Rachel’s company, and, although he knew it could be risky, perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to make visits a habit.

-s-

“You never told me what you play. I mean, like, do you sing?” Rachel said, swiftly climbing into the driver’s side of her hot pink Prius to escape the downpour that had been quite persistent all week.

“You never asked,” Kurt said, sliding into the passenger seat. “I play piano, and, yes, I occasionally sing.”

They were on their way to the Berry household again, a place that Kurt had been frequenting lately and had become quite comfortable in. This time, Hiram and LeRoy would not be home all weekend, but they gave Rachel permission to have an overnight guest. They trusted her, and Kurt was amazed by just how much they trusted her with. Likewise, they must have trusted him, and he wasn’t sure if that was very wise of them.

“We should duet after dinner!” she practically squealed. “You could play on the piano in the dining room, and I could pull out my Sondheim collection.”

The rain had kept Kurt indoors and had made hunting nearly impossible, so staying over at Rachel’s in his current state was seriously pushing boundaries. He hadn’t fed properly, and his taste for human blood was still strong in Blaine’s absence. But they’d become something like best friends, and him being with her was almost expected now. He couldn’t decline her invitation, and he hadn’t wanted to. It was nice to have a steady place to go and stay, to have some stability at the moment when he still hadn’t heard from Blaine. There were a lot of question marks still plaguing his thoughts about reuniting with him and continuing on to their final destination. For now, he was content to have Rachel as a distraction.

“That could be fun,” Kurt admitted, agreeing to her request.

Getting past the meal issue wasn’t tough anymore. They’d been hanging out often enough that Rachel had eventually asked him if he had an eating disorder, but she never allowed him to answer, accepting her assumption as truth and sharing a little tidbit about how she had once tried bulimia, like it was some trend, but didn’t seem to have a gag reflex, a comment Kurt raised his eyebrows and smirked at. “I eat enough,” Kurt had told her, and she let it go and never tried to force food on him again.

Hiram and LeRoy were such exuberant people that their absence significantly altered the atmosphere in the house, and as they walked through the living room toward the kitchen, Kurt felt a little strange.

He watched Rachel fix herself dinner, and he found himself fixated on her throat, watching it move and bob as she chewed and swallowed.

It became torturous, and he was glad when she was finished and led him over to the piano. If Rachel had served as a distraction from Blaine, it wasn’t doing him any good at the moment, and he’d have to use music to distract him from Rachel, who was so very much alive, so healthy, and here, right in front of him in an otherwise empty house...

He cursed himself for even allowing his mind to stray to such thoughts, and he played, his fingers hammering the keys a little too hard, trying to really feel the music and forget himself and his nagging hunger. Rachel sang along, oblivious to Kurt’s discomfort, and he played for as long as she still had energy left to belt out her favorite numbers.

For the time being, it had worked, but when they finally retired to her room, it became all too clear that this sleepover was a bad idea.

“You don’t mind sharing a bed, do you?” Rachel said. “I wouldn’t want you to have to sleep on the floor.”

“I could share a bed. I don’t mind,” he said.

Kurt climbed onto the mattress beside her and jumped a little when Rachel reached out, draped an arm over his chest, and pulled Kurt closer to her and up against her body, snuggling him like a teddy bear. The warning lights flashed in his head, and it took everything within him to suppress the urge to just rip her apart. She was so warm and soft, and he could hear her pulse pounding so clearly. He was seeing red, nothing but red, and he just needed one taste, just a few sips.

“You promised me you’d tell me about when you first discovered Judy Garland,” Rachel said, already sounding drowsy.

“I did.” Kurt fidgeted a bit, but she didn’t loosen her grip. He held his breath and recounted when he purchased her record in a small music shop in New York, delighting Rachel with each sentence.

By the end of his story, Rachel’s eyes had fluttered shut, and Kurt knew she’d fallen asleep. Her breaths came out softer now, steady and calm, but as Kurt watched her chest rise and fall, he heard her pulse like a mallet on a gong in his head, beating, beating, beating. His eyes were incredibly dark now, his throat tight and mouth filled with venom, and his teeth bared as he gazed longingly at the exposed flesh just below her ear.

He brushed her long, dark hair aside with his fingertips, ever so gently, and then he inhaled deeply, his head lowering, chasing the scent, so close now, only inches from being satisfied...

Kurt pulled back, jumping up and scurrying out of the bed and across the room.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he swore under his breath. He ran his hand through his hair, unable to believe what he’d almost just done.

Rachel stirred, her eyes slowly opening, and then her mouth opened with a question. “What’s wrong, Kurt?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. I just remembered that I can’t stay over—I have a—a—”

“Kurt,” Rachel said again, sitting up.

“I’m sorry, I need to go.”

She tried to protest, but he had already taken off and was gone, hurrying outside and off in the direction of the nearest woods.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was still falling steadily, and Kurt was soon drenched, but he had no choice, and he would need to grin and bear it, because killing or turning someone certainly wasn’t in his plans for the evening—or ever. If his hunger had become this uncontrollable, he knew he could no longer fight the urge. He had to feed until he was full, and he had to seek out Blaine to do it.

Blindly, he raced westward, not sure exactly where he was going, but he could smell the wolves and followed their trail towards the beach. Kurt could sense it when he’d finally reached the reservation, and he slowed his pace, feeling slight relief when he picked up Blaine’s scent, and then cautiously followed it until he came upon a house.

Kurt circled the house, trying hard to tune out all the incoming, intruding thoughts of its inhabitants, until he caught and honed in on Blaine...

God, how he’d missed him, and the only thing separating them now was a wall and a pack of wolves who wanted nothing but to tear him limb from limb. He located the window that must have been to Blaine’s bedroom, and then he searched the ground for a pebble, lifting it and chucking it at the bottom pane of glass. It rattled, and the stone fell back to the ground.

_“What the hell was that?”_

Kurt watched as a shadow silhouette appeared behind the blinds, and as they were pulled upward by a cord, Blaine’s face came into view.

Kurt was so happy just to get a glimpse of him that he felt like he could cry, and he waved wildly, frantically gesturing for Blaine to come outside. Blaine held a single finger up, glancing over his shoulder, and then disappeared from his sight.

The lock on the door clicked, and it swung open slowly.

_“Kurt.”_

He heard Blaine think his name, repeating it again and again as he marched toward him, running and falling into his arms when they were finally close enough to touch.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine said, nuzzling his head against Kurt’s chest. “Oh my god, Kurt. I missed you so much. Where have you been?” He pulled away abruptly, like he’d just remembered he was angry at Kurt. “Why are you here? Why’d you run off and leave me like that!” Blaine’s tone had greatly shifted, and now he was raising his voice and close to shouting. “I needed you, Kurt, and you went off and left me behind!”

“Calm down, Blaine. Please!”

“How am I supposed to be calm right now? I thought I might never see you again, and then, poof, you just show up out of nowhere, and I’m supposed to act like it’s normal, like everything’s normal and that I’m okay?”

Blaine had definitely reached yelling volume, and Kurt began to back up, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the others were aware of his presence.

“I just need you to be quiet and hear me out—”

He jabbed a finger in Kurt’s direction, far more aggressive than ever before. “No! You hear _me_ out!”

Sure enough, lights had flicked on in almost all windows of the house, and the door opened again. Santana squinted until her eyes adjusted and she could make out the source of the commotion, promptly alerting the others who soon joined her on the porch.

“Blaine!”

Her voice came from behind him.

He whipped around, his eyes widening at the sight of Santana, Jake, Noah, and Cooper, who was trailing behind them as they made their way across the lawn, mad as hell that he’d been woken up.

Cooper pushed through the others, taking his spot at the head of the group.

“What’s going on here—? _You!_ ” he snarled. “I thought you knew to stay away!”

“Bastard’s got a death wish,” Noah said, crossing his arms, every muscle in his arms and bare chest flexing and visible even in the darkness.

Cooper turned on Blaine. “It’s your fault he’s here. Wait until I tell Dad, and then he’ll see I was right about you.”

“Go ahead and tell him!”

“We’ll just get rid of this pest first.”

“You won’t lay a finger on Kurt!”

Blaine and Cooper were mere inches apart, and Kurt watched with bated breath, his eyes darting over the others who remained in place, until Cooper reluctantly backed down, taking a step back toward the house.

Cooper shot one final look of utter loathing at Blaine.

“Keep him off our land, or he won’t be so lucky next time.”

“Go back inside,” Blaine ordered the rest of the pack, and they did as they were told, following his brother’s footsteps.

When Blaine turned back toward Kurt, Kurt’s eyes were wide and fearful, and Blaine had never seen him so shaken up before. They stared at each other for a while, unspeaking, and Blaine became fixated on the way the moonlight was hitting Kurt’s skin, accentuating the hard line of his jaw, the curve of his nose, and his telltale eyes, dark as coal.

_“Kurt.”_

“They’ve changed you,” Kurt croaked, finding his voice again.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whimpered, breaking down. Tears began to flow down his face, and he fell back into Kurt’s arms, sobbing into his shoulder. “I’m under so much pressure right now, and I can't even begin to explain it to you.”

Kurt wiped a tear from Blaine’s cheek, sucking his finger into his mouth and tasting the salt of it. Just the essence of Blaine on his tongue made his eyes roll back slightly in his head, and he breathed him in again.

“I know why you came here now,” Blaine said, “but, why did you wait so long?”

“I had no choice. I had to stay away, but then something happened tonight, and I needed to find you, I needed your help. Blaine. I feel mad, and my thoughts are more violent than usual. I’m terrified of what I’m capable of. I almost bit someone, and I could have killed her.”

“Do it, then,” Blaine pleaded. “Take what you need from me. If that’s what’ll help you and will keep others safe, then do what you need to.”

“I don’t want you to think it’s the only reason I wanted to see you,” Kurt said, but he couldn’t keep himself from inching closer as soon as Blaine permitted. “I’ve ached for you, Blaine,” he said against the skin of his neck, and then he bit down into flesh, becoming instantly intoxicated by the scent and taste of Blaine.

Blaine hissed when Kurt tore open his skin, less gentle than he’d been in the past, more desperate like he was starving, and he held Kurt to him, grasping him so tightly that he began to lose feeling in his fingers. The pain wouldn’t subside as Kurt drank, and it only became more excruciating until Blaine began to feel lightheaded and his grip involuntarily loosened on Kurt’s arms.

Kurt unlatched his mouth from Blaine’s throat, feeling Blaine’s full weight, his body limp and skin clammy, and he knew he’d gone a little overboard, but he couldn’t stop himself. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, so he held Blaine, licking the wound as it healed, until he could feel his pulse picking back up, his body growing hot again and functions regulating.

“You okay?” Kurt cooed, pressing kisses to Blaine’s forehead, temple, and cheek.

“Yeah,” Blaine said gruffly, finding the strength to support his weight on his feet again. He looked up into Kurt’s eyes and smiled weakly. “I’m happy I could be there for you. Are you going to leave me again?”

“No, not yet. I have to go, but I’d like to hold you for a little longer, if that’s okay.”

Blaine hummed, closing his eyes, and he breathed in Kurt, wrapping his arms around his solid, hard-as-stone body. “I have so much to tell you,” Blaine said, sounding drained and on the edge of sleep. “He’s here, my dad. I think he’s ill, but he hasn’t said anything about it. It’s been...difficult without you. They expect so much from me...” Blaine’s mouth stretched with a yawn, and Kurt massaged his back between his shoulder blades.

“You’re the Alpha,” Kurt said softly.

“Yeah. Cooper’s not happy about that...”

“I can tell. But they accept you.”

“Well enough.”

“Just a little longer, okay?” Kurt said. “I got the car fixed, but there are a few things I need to do before we can meet up again and leave for Alaska. I need to make amends with someone.”

“Who was the girl?” Blaine asked.

“A local,” he said, “a friend.”

“I’m glad you haven’t been lonely. It’s hard enough that we can’t be together right now.”

“It was nice to have her around...”

Blaine took note of Kurt’s wistful tone and his choice of past tense, but he chose not to respond or question it.

Kurt pulled back, disconnecting from Blaine.

“Soon, I promise.” He took a step back, but Blaine lunged forward and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth.

When Blaine pulled away, there were tears shining in his eyes.

“I know. I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too.”

-s-

When Blaine woke the next morning, he could already hear murmuring voices downstairs, one of which was distinctly his father’s. He was willing to bet that Cooper was currently telling his version of what happened last night, and Blaine groaned, pulling himself out of bed, and stomping down the stairs to make certain his presence was known.

The voices stopped when he entered the room, and just as he’d suspected, Cooper was sitting across from their dad.

“Good morning, Squirt,” Cooper said, his scathing smile fooling no one.

“Quit it, Coop. I know what you’re doing.”

“Of course you do. You’re so smart, Blainey-waney.”

“Fuck you.”

“Right back at ya.”

Mr. Anderson gave them both a warning look. “Blaine, I need you to have a seat. It’s come to my attention that you still feel the need to talk to that cold one and that you need to be educated about how we choose our mates.”

Blaine was seething, but he begrudgingly sat down at the table and glared silently up at his dad, trying his best to deflect Cooper’s gaze and avoid seeing his shit-eating expression. If he was any less decent of a person, Blaine would punch him right in his pretty little face.

“Mating with a cold one makes you an abomination, Blaine,” Mr. Anderson began, “and I’m disgusted by your behavior. You’ve been feeding it, giving it an appetite for human blood, and that can’t continue.”

Blaine wanted to argue, but he realized that his father had a point, and it hurt to swallow his pride and admit that he was right.

“Do you know anything about imprinting, Blaine?”

He slowly shook his head.

“You’ve only begun your phasing not too long ago, and there’s a human soulmate out there for you. I believe you haven’t found her yet. It is something that all Quileute men experience.”

Blaine ignored the pronoun choice, knowing it would do no good to correct him.

“Cooper doesn’t have a mate, so why should I?” Blaine said, but his father ignored that comment and went on. Cooper, however, narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Blaine.  

“It will happen naturally, and you’ll be able to feel it, like an indescribable pull toward that person. It’s one of the reasons I want you spending time in town getting to know your peers. She’s out there, and you need to find her, protect her, love her. Continue our bloodline.”

“Is that what you were doing by having two families?” Blaine said, feeling a surge of anger course through him. “Thought you could just plant your seed and leave my mom to die while you ran back to your _soulmate_ and your real family?”

“You don’t understand these things, Blaine. I loved your mom, just like I loved Cooper’s.”

“Shut up! Like you know anything about love or protecting someone!”

“Don’t you dare accuse him, Blaine.” Cooper was shaking, keeping his voice as calm as possible now. “What happened to my mom wasn’t his fault.”

An unsettling silence fell over the room before Mr. Anderson spoke again.

“She died in childbirth, Blaine. I met your mother later while traveling, and when she became ill, I knew I couldn’t stand to see another person I loved die like that. I was a coward, so I fled. Is that what you wanted to hear? I was a coward, Blaine, but she knew I loved her until her last...just as I’ve always loved you.”

“I—I’m sorry,” Blaine said, feeling guilty for lashing out. But even his guilt couldn’t change his heart.

“You have every right to be angry with me, but it was best you knew the truth. I also know you’ve been aware of my ailments, but you’re too scared to ask. When the bond I had with Cooper’s mother was severed, I suffered immense pain, and when your mother died, it was even worse. I became physically ill, immobilized and bedridden for months, and when I came around, healthy enough to get on with my life, I found that I could no longer shift.”

“You’re dying,” Blaine said, more to himself as his reality completely set in. Now he knew why this was so important to his dad. Cooper never imprinted, and now Blaine was his only hope, or their bloodline would die out.

“I will, eventually, Blaine, like any other mortal. I lost so much that was essential to who I was, and now I don’t have much to live for, so, in a way, it’s a blessing.”

“I know it doesn’t make any sense to you and defies the natural order, but I’ve already found my soulmate. It’s Kurt. I’m not going to imprint on any girl because I’m gay, Dad. So I’m a goddamned abomination, but at least I’m happy with him, and I know what I feel for Kurt is love.”

“You can’t just declare something like that and make it be true.”

“But I can prove you wrong. I can do everything you want me to do, even go to one of those stupid school dances, but I will never feel for anyone else what I feel for Kurt. There’s nothing you can do to change that.”

“You’re stubborn, but what you’re agreeing to is at least a start. And if you prove me right, then that’s all the better.” Mr. Anderson smiled, and it was sincere.

Blaine couldn’t believe how simple it was to appease him at this point, but he would hold true to his word and bide his time until Kurt was finished with whatever business he had and they could skip town and finish their trek north.

“There are a few very nice young women in town, and one in particular comes to mind when I think about potential matches for you. She’s always been sort of odd and keeps to herself, but with a little coaxing, I think Noah’s and Mike’s mates could bring her around.”

“I thought it was a natural thing, and here you are trying to set me up. Well, good. Bring her around, and I’ll show you that I won’t imprint.”

“I have nothing more to say to you then,” Mr. Anderson said, dismissing Blaine.

“Good.” Blaine rose from the table, but Cooper was still staring him down. “What do you want now? Aren’t you happy with what just happened?”

“You don’t make any sense to me, Blaine, wanting to love a bloodsucker. Even if you were to imprint on a human boy, I think I could understand that, but...not this. Not at all.”

“I can’t help your blindness, but, hopefully, one day you’ll see the light,” Blaine said, pushing in his chair with more force than was necessary. “Taking your head out of your ass may be a good place to start.”

Cooper was left speechless as Blaine trudged back up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Two of the girls in glee club, Tina and Quinn, started talking to me recently. I don’t know what their intentions are, but it’s strange and a bit suspicious how they’re suddenly being friendly. They’ve been nothing but awful toward me, because they can’t handle my superior talent, stage presence, and charisma. I think they’re jealous, but, when it really comes down to it, I can’t blame them.”

Kurt listened to Rachel go on, not paying her thoughts any mind, until he eventually had to stop her.

“We need to talk, Rach.”

“What is it?”

“I want to apologize for how I left your house the other night.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to explain yourself. If you were uncomfortable with the sleepover, I understand, and I would never want to force you into something like that.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s not that, Rachel.”

“You know you can tell me anything, Kurt. I won’t judge you no matter what.”

“I wish I could tell you anything, but it’s best that I don’t. I need to go away. I can’t stay here or hang around you anymore. It’s...”

“It’s what, Kurt?”

“It’s not working out.”

“We’re not even dating, but it sounds and feels a lot like you’re breaking up with me right now.”

“Trust me when I say I don’t want to, but I need to go away.”

“I think I know what’s going on with you, Kurt,” Rachel said quietly. “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not so full of myself that I don’t notice what’s going on around me or things about other people. I wasn’t sure before, but I think I—I know what you are.”

Kurt was caught off guard, and his entire body went rigid.

“You don’t eat. I’ve never seen you sleep. You’re always cold as ice when I touch you. You’ve been all over, and you know way too much about some things for me to believe that you learned it from a book or a magazine or from Google searches. It’s incredible, and I feel insane for even thinking it, but I’ve never met someone my age who plays any instrument so flawlessly, like you’ve been doing it for decades...”

“So, what am I then?” Kurt said, sounding amused. But he was putting it on to mask his worry.  

“I wasn’t finished,” Rachel said. “You’re always so careful not to mention dates, and you’ve never actually told me your real age. I’ve just assumed.”

“I’m seventeen,” Kurt said.

“But I know you’re not.”

“What are you getting at, Rachel?”

“That you left so abruptly the other night because you were afraid of what would have happened if you hadn’t.”

“I left because I needed Blaine, and I went to him—”

“To feed.”

Kurt stood there and just blinked at Rachel, unable to respond in any way that could save his ass now. He was backed into a corner, and his cover was blown. She was smart, and maybe he’d been too careless.

“You believe in that stuff?” he said. “Things like monsters and witchcraft and the occult?”

“Sometimes, yes. I do. I even think that werewolves inhabit La Push, but I’ve never actually seen them.”

Kurt forced a laugh, trying to play it off like Rachel had it all wrong and was crazy, though he felt bad for becoming like everyone else who laughed at her and made her feel foolish.

“Laugh at me all you want, Kurt Hummel, but it won’t change the fact that you’re a—a...a vampire,” she uttered with conviction, yet only a whisper.

“Are you scared of me?” he said, his voice deep and serious.

“No.”

And he knew she was telling the truth.

“You’re a smart girl, so you know I'm leaving for your own good. You and me, we can’t be friends, not like you want us to be. The things I’m capable of are unspeakable and would give you nightmares for weeks—years, even.”

“You can’t go.” Rachel hesitated for a moment, desperation in her eyes. “I won’t tell anyone. You’re the only one who seems to get me. The only one,” she choked out. And then she was crying, and Kurt didn’t know how to comfort her. There was no easy way to leave her like he was.

Kurt took a few steps toward her and gingerly grabbed her shoulders.

“You’re going to live a long and fulfilling life, okay, Rachel? You’re going to move to New York, bask in the lights of the city, find your place on the Broadway stage, and everyone will love you and see you for the star you truly are. But me being here will only put you at risk of never living that dream.”

Sobs racked her body, and she began to wail and whimper.

Kurt embraced her, setting his chin on her head and holding her as closely as possible. He didn’t know any other way to console her, but he was glad that he could read her mind and found that that simple act of affection was all she really needed in that moment.

He kissed her head where her hair was parted and then pulled away.

Kurt briskly headed for the door, leaving a distraught Rachel behind.

-s-

It wasn’t like he’d had a plan or a place to go, but for now he just needed some solace and to be alone. In the shelter of some trees, Kurt finally stopped moving and slumped down to sit on a large tree root that was protruding from out of the ground. Head cradled in his hands, Kurt felt heavy, like he could have wept: for the loss of his lover, for the loss of a best friend, and for this neverending curse that was life, eternity filled with suffering because of what he was. And then there was the pain that he inflicted on others because of it and the way they had to suffer at his hands.

Eventually Kurt rose to his feet again, brushing off his pants, and trudged along, wandering aimlessly deeper into the woods. He walked on, possibly for hours, unaware of where he meant to go, and he knew that eventually he should turn back around. But when he reached a hill, something caught his eye, and he gazed upward at a small structure, a house, partially concealed by the trees.

It felt like a Mack truck materialized and plowed into Kurt, and the next thing he knew, his face was pressed hard into the earth, and he had a mouthful of grass and dirt. He struggled and spat as he was wrestled to the ground, managing to twist himself around until he was face to face with a woman whose hair was as crimson as her eyes.

She didn’t speak, just stared this piercing, critical stare at Kurt that paralyzed him as she held him pinned to the spot. Her knees dug into his chest as she shifted above him, and Kurt finally let out a scratchy, “Hello,” still generally disoriented.

The other vampire didn’t respond, and it was as if she didn’t have a tongue to do so, but Kurt saw that wasn’t the case when she opened her mouth to hiss at him like a rabid cat.

She yanked him up by his hair and his arm and then dragged him along toward the house. Kurt tried to resist, but she was strong, stronger than anyone he’d ever encountered, and he slapped her hand away from his hair but allowed her to pull and lead him along.

Before long, they had scaled the hill and were standing before the entrance to the house, which Kurt could see was not a small structure at all but something of a modest mansion.

With her hand still tightly wound around his wrist, she pushed the heavy door open, and then Kurt was airborne for a moment as she hurled him inside and across the room. When his knees and hands hit the floor hard, he skidded a bit, and then he lifted his head, following a pair of shoes up a neatly dressed pair of legs to an equally neat torso and then to a face that struck him with a horror he hadn’t felt in nearly a century. It was a face Kurt knew, knew all too well, and a face he could never forget even when he tried.

“I didn’t know we’d be having company tonight,” the man spoke in a thick German accent, and Kurt was still in shock, frozen on his hands and knees on the floor in front of him. “You don’t have to bow down to me. There’s no hierarchy here, not really. Up, up. Get up off the floor now, boy.”

He reached down, and Kurt took the offered hand, allowing the older vampire to help him back to his feet.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” He laughed menacingly, and then narrowed his eyes at Kurt. “You’re not exactly something one wants to see approaching them on the street at night.” He stopped again. “The name’s Hans Amsel.”

“Like I could ever forget,” Kurt finally spoke, wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

Suddenly, recognition flashed in Hans’s pitch-dark eyes, and his lips curled upward slowly as if he’d just identified what that hint of flavor in his vintage was. He pursed his lips, studying Kurt as he began to circle him.

“You had a gash about the length of my hand across your forehead, skull-deep.” Hans held up his hand, stiff and straight, looking as if he might backhand Kurt across the face, but then he let it fall to his side again. “The collision broke both your legs and one of your arms and dislocated your shoulder.” He roughly prodded Kurt in the shoulder, causing him to recoil. “Your body was _mangled_ , you were bleeding out, fast, and you’d suffered such severe brain trauma that you never would have survived...had I left you there.”

“You do remember,” Kurt said.

Hans nodded. “I did you a favor. Was your mother not happy to see you return to America from your European jaunt?”

“Turning her son into a monster did her no favors. You’ve done me no favor at all.”

“You were only a boy, Kurt, reckless and too naive for your own good, and I gave you a future.”

“Don’t act like you’re some saint committing selfless acts. You took what you wanted from me, and then you turned me into this. You gave me nothing but a wretched eternity and forced me to watch everyone I love die while I sit and watch the world turn and hunger for blood and death.”

“Death has never looked better on you, darling,” Hans jested. “Mortality is weakness, and we are powerful and unlimited. Think of all the things you’ve seen because of me. You’re in love with that power, and you can’t pretend it’s not true.”

“It comes at much too high a cost.” Kurt paused, realizing that perhaps he’d spent too much time with Rachel.

“To gain anything of worth, sacrifices must always be made. I created you, and now look what I have to deal with—an ungrateful child. But, I digress. Fate has somehow brought us back to each other, though I never thought I’d look upon that face again.” He reached up and squeezed Kurt’s face between his thumb and fingers.

Kurt smacked his hand away this time, glaring. “And what exactly is this place?”

“Our home.” He gestured around, and at least half a dozen vampires stepped into view and surrounded Kurt and Hans. The woman from earlier moved forward from where she’d been waiting by the entranceway. “I saw you’ve already met Lydia.”

“She doesn’t say much, does she,” Kurt remarked.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if more people had less to say? No, she’s mute, but she doesn’t need words to cut a man in two.”

“So I’ve learned.”

“Susumu,” another vampire introduced himself, bowing slightly.

“Marilyn, Barbra, and Celine,” a blonde said, her curls bouncing as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, indicating the other two women close behind.

“Those aren’t your real names,” Kurt said with a laugh. “Christ, it’s like the undead UN in here.”

“Not the ones given to us at birth,” the one to her left said with an accent Kurt couldn’t place.

“Well, fuck my arse, we can’t all be named after characters from classic American musicals,” the third woman piped up. “If Kurt even is your _real_ name.”

“And over here we have James and Gaultier,” Hans said, rolling his eyes in their direction. He fixed his gaze on Kurt again and grinned. “Welcome to our coven.”

Kurt had never seen such a ragtag, motley bunch of vampires, and all in one place. Slowly, he forced himself to smile at each and every one of them, knowing that his time here might not be so brief, and he’d have to at least play nice to survive.

-s-

Blaine sat cross-legged, clean laundry strewn across the bed, sorting and carefully folding each piece. As he reached for one of his shirts, he hesitated, remembering it was one of Kurt’s favorites, the one he had worn the last time he watched Kurt perform, and he lifted it to his face, taking in a deep breath and sniffing it as if he might still be able to smell him.

A giggle sounded from the doorway and startled Blaine who, embarrassed, quickly shoved the shirt to the end of the bed.

“I’ve seen weirder,” Santana said, entering the room and making her way to Blaine’s bed. She crossed her arms and leaned against the post. “At least I didn’t walk in on you masturbating to a woman shoving a candle up her ass.”

“What?!” Blaine was shocked and appalled, grimacing and trying his best to get that image out of his head.

Santana laughed again. “When you live in a house full of boys and men, you get used to that kinda stuff. I’ve seen enough dicks to know that they ain’t my thing. Does nothing for my lady parts and doesn’t even faze me anymore. Half the time, Puckerman walks around here practically naked, man boobs out for all to see.”

It was Blaine’s turn to laugh, and he shook his head, knowing that Santana was right about Noah’s strange aversion to clothing, especially shirts. Blaine patted the bed beside him, and Santana took the hint, seating herself on the edge of the mattress.

“How’ve you been holding up?” she asked.

“It’s been tough, being apart from Kurt. Even though I’m getting along well enough here, I feel lost without him.”

“But the guys aren’t so bad, right?”

Blaine shook his head. “Nah, they’re great, except for Coop of course. He doesn’t like me, and there’s nothing I can do about it as long as I stay true to what’s inside my heart.”

“He can be a real pain in the ass, like, hemorrhoids pain in the ass,” she paused, pursing her lips and then smirking, “like, a candle in the ass pain in the ass.”

This time Blaine snorted and laughed. “Are you serious though? About the porn?”

“Deadly serious. But I won’t rat on who it was.” She made a gesture as if zipping her lips.

“It’s probably best I don’t know to be honest. It’ll save that person the dignity...also, ignorance is bliss.”

“So, that shirt...was it one of his?”

Blaine shook his head. “Not his, but one of his favorites.” He hung his head. “When I saw him the other night, I thought for sure that he was going to tell me it was time to go on our way, together, but it almost felt like...” Blaine became choked up, hating what he was feeling, “like he was just using me.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this but, technically, he is using you. That’s what being a parasite is. However, you clearly care about him a tremendous deal, and I’m going to guess that you’re a willing host. So, can you blame him?”

“No, I can’t. But let me be bitter.” Blaine couldn’t hold back a smile, realizing how silly he was being. “He said he’ll come back when he’s ready.”

“If he told you he’ll be back, then he’ll be back. You won’t lose him,” Santana reassured him. “At least you have a mate.”

Blaine looked up, and it was the first time he saw Santana look small, her expression forlorn.

“Hey,” he said softly, placing a hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles.

“We can be lonely together, right?” She forced a smile.

The sentiment was comforting in a strange way.

“You haven’t imprinted?”

“No...at least, I don’t think so. I don’t know if it’s something to do with me being the only female. I don’t even know if I can imprint. But...” She stopped herself. “No, nevermind.”  

“But, what? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if—”

“No, it’s all right. It’s stupid, but I have this friend in town, and we’ve been really close since we were children. I also think she shines brighter than anything else in this dull world, but it’s stupid, and she’ll get snatched up soon by some guy. I’ve seen how they look at her. She won’t be mine anymore.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid, falling for your best friend,” Blaine said. “Maybe you don’t need to imprint. I don’t know. With Kurt, I feel like that too, and I know it’s not some instinctual pull or mystical force bringing us together. Nothing about us should work, but it does—we do. When you love someone, you would die for them just because you don’t want to know what life would be like without them. And you can’t remember how it was before. You’ve marked each other in a different way, and it changes you forever.”

“Yeah. I’ve kept her a secret. Everyone suspects something is up with me, but they don’t really know. I don’t let them know.”

“Except for me?”

“Well, damn.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Santana,” Blaine said earnestly. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a brief hug.

“You’re different though, not like the other guys, and not just because you like other guys. There’s something innocent and pure about you, and usually I would bust on you for that, but it’s refreshing. You’re a free spirit and don’t make me want to puke in my mouth.”

“Thank you?”

“You should feel honored.”

“Trust me, I do.”

“Good.” She shifted, rising to her feet again. “Don’t expect me to be this gushy all the time. It’s not really my thing.”

“That’s okay. Don’t be a stranger,” Blaine said.

“I won’t. You’ll need someone to protect you from the candle anyway.”

“Oh god.”

They both began to laugh again, and then Santana took her leave, leaving Blaine to sort out his laundry again. He let out a lengthy sigh, scooping up the shirt he had discarded and tossed to the side when she entered, and carefully folded it so it wouldn’t become wrinkled. Kurt hated that, wrinkled clothes. Blaine smiled to himself when he set the shirt aside and lifted another article of clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

The house was dark and quiet from the outside, the majority of its inhabitants sleeping soundly. The shadows that moved around outside and fell upon the siding went undetected, cast by the light of the moon behind the five roaming beasts that slinked along.

“That’s it. That’s the house...I can smell him.” Sebastian turned to Hunter. “There’s a whole pack in there, stuffed in like shapeshifting sardines. We can’t go any closer.”

“C’mon. We didn’t come all this way for nothing, Seb,” Hunter whined.

“If you want to die, then by all means go and get yourself torn apart, I don’t give a fuck,” Sebastian snarked.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh for someone who’s already down a few men?” David asked.

“Not at all, because I’m pretty sure I could spare one more spineless idiot,” Sebastian said pointedly, sneering at Hunter. “I mean, really, what kind of moron just enters a house filled with wolves, one of which is an Alpha who we already failed to kill and would surely put up a fight if provoked again?”

“Then what are we doing, huh, Seb? Just gonna hide out in the woods forever? Do you even have a plan?”

Sebastian moved in on Hunter, forcefully grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him toward him, their faces now only inches apart. “That bastard in there betrayed us. We took him in, and he took off with a parasite. I don’t know how he survived after we smoked that fucking vamp, but he did, and now that we’ve found him, I will have my revenge,” he growled menacingly.

“We should hash out a plan,” Wes cut in. “I’m not foolish enough to take five men into a situation where we’re outnumbered, and I’m also not going to follow you blindly anymore.”

Sebastian released Hunter, his head snapping toward the others.

“I’m with Wes,” Thad said. “You may be the leader, but I’m no lemming, and your track record hasn’t been great.”

“Well isn’t this interesting? All of you suddenly grew balls. Congrats.” Sebastian slow clapped and then glared at the group. “We’re backing off for now and keeping our distance. Perhaps what you buffoons haven’t realized is that if that tribe in there are shifters, then that means there are cold ones in this area. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind having ourselves a little hunt in the meantime.”

“Finally, you’re making sense again,” Hunter said, “and I can get behind that.”

“You act like you even have a choice. You wouldn’t even dare think about leaving me. Not that you would want to. You wouldn’t survive. Now, come along. The woods around here are more dense than you, and I’m sure there’s fun to be had if we do a bit of sniffing around.”

They shifted almost simultaneously, and with the flick of a tail and Sebastian at the head of the pack, they took off in search of their bloodsucking prey. The five wolves found that they didn’t have to go too far before they were on the trail of something, and then the trees broke apart revealing a beaten trail that led up a steep hill.

Sebastian’s nose pointed like a compass toward the top of the hill. _“What do we have here?”_

Hunter, Wes, and the others sniffed the air.

_“Something’s not right about this place.”_

_“Or something is so right about this place. There’s a house up ahead.”_ Sebastian snorted, sniffing rapidly at the air. _“And this one’s not filled with shifters.”_

They raced up the slope, following the pathway until they’d reached the peak, slowing their pace accordingly and approaching the house with caution.

_“This is no ordinary family inside either. We’re gonna lie low and watch the house for a day or two, see what comes out of it, and when we can pounce, we will.”_

-s-

Three days in, someone finally left the house.

Her fire-red hair was brilliant even in the shade of trees, standing in stark contrast to her dark eyes, and Wes stalked her for a mile or so, stopping when she crossed the border into a town. Quickly, he reported back to the pack, but Sebastian already knew, and while Wes had been on the woman’s trail, the other four found out something extremely interesting. Sebastian was smirking like he’d just discovered a diamond mine, and he licked at his lips, this insane hunger burning in his eyes.

“There’s a coven of vampires in that house, and you’ll never believe who found his way into their ranks. Kurt.”

“What? You saw him? But I thought he was dead!”

“Turns out he got away too. However, do you not realize what type of opportunity this presents us with? Killing Blaine isn’t an option right now, not as long as he’s under the protection of that tribe in La Push. But his butt-boy isn’t with him. Do you think they broke up? I think there’s a possibility. Either way, the bitch is here without Blaine to protect him. If they are still together, then killing Kurt once and for all will be the best revenge and we will utterly destroy Blaine without having to lay a single finger on him.”

“I like your thinking. That’s a great strategy,” Hunter said, nodding in approval.

“And he’ll be easy to single out,” Wes added.

“Exactly. Even if we have to knock off a few of the others to get to him, it’ll be worth it.”

“The ginger chick went into town, probably for a snack,” Wes reported. “We should make sure she doesn’t get her filthy hands on anyone.”

Sebastian’s mouth curled into a smirk. “Shall we go hunting?”

-s-

_“Straight, and hang a right up ahead.”_

Blaine ran a fraction of an inch behind Cooper, both at the head of the pack. They were on the trail of a vampire they’d heard news of who’d wreaked a bit of havoc in town, and they wasted no time responding.

_“Something doesn’t seem right, Coop.”_

_“I know what Blaine means,”_ Noah agreed. _“I’m getting bad vibes here.”_

 _“Hold up.”_ Santana skidded to a halt, her eyes growing wide in horror.

Cooper looked back at her. _“You do not give the orders—”_

 _“Cooper!”_ Blaine barked, yelping as the pack stopped abruptly behind him. He lifted his head and glared intently at the all too familiar being before him.

 _“Look who it is.”_ Sebastian snarled, baring his teeth at Blaine; they were dripping with blood, and the fur around his mouth, down his chest, and front paws was wet and shining and beginning to mat. Then he whipped his head toward Cooper, regarding him for a moment. _“Who are you?”_

 _“You’re on my land, Quileute territory, so I should be asking_ you _that.”_

_“Well, then I’m right where I belong. Like it or not, we’re brothers. You want to know who I am? Why don’t you ask Blaine there? We’ve been well-acquainted.”_

_“What? What are you—Blaine...?”_

But Blaine was stunned and couldn’t take his eyes off of the grisly display, what was laying on the ground directly behind Sebastian and the Dalton pack, smoldering and smoking, oozing and stinking.

 _“Oh my god.”_ His stomach turned, and he let out a loud, shrill pathetic whine.

 _“Admiring my handiwork?”_ Sebastian sneered. _“I thought I did a pretty good job too.”_

The disembodied head of a woman laid just on the periphery of the pyre, torn up and featureless, and all Blaine could make out of it was a shock of brilliant auburn hair before it was gobbled up by the flames.

 _“I put the vamp on the pyre, get it?”_ Sebastian snorted, doubling over at his own joke, but no one else except Hunter seemed all that amused. _“Oh, Blaine, dear. You look a little sick. Is something bothering you?”_ He taunted. _“Can’t stand to see a cold one exactly how they should be? Well, this bitch won’t be feeding off any more humans. Speaking of bitches, have you seen yours lately, Blaine? I have.”_

_“What are you talking about?!”_

_“I know where Kurt is.”_

_“You’re lying, Sebastian!”_

_“I’m not. You see, I happened upon this quaint little house...somewhere...and much to my surprise I found that there was a coven inside. And guess who decided to join their wicked ranks?”_

_“No.”_

_“Oh, yes. Where did you think the ginger came from? Well, he’s there, and it’s only a matter of time before he gets hungry, comes out, and meets the same fate as his friend here.”_

Blaine lunged forward, snapping at Sebastian. _“If you touch him, you won’t see another day.”_

_“Threats like that are empty when I hold the upper hand, and you’ve none to hold at all.”_

Blaine was overcome with a bout of tremendous rage, and it took everything within him to hold back from going right at Sebastian’s throat and ripping it out on the spot. Blaine dug his nails into the ground, anchoring himself as his whole body shook violently, and he let out a long, low growl.

 _“I have half a mind to kill you right now, but I’ve seen enough blood and death here today. You’re not worth my time. Not today.”_ Blaine turned back toward the pack to address them. _“C’mon. Let’s head out of here before I change my mind and things turn messy.”_

The La Push wolves followed Blaine’s orders without argument, and they walked away with heads held high. Blaine looked back one last time at Sebastian, seeing the glint of malice in his eyes, and he vowed he’d do everything he could to keep Kurt safe from that vile bastard.

When they returned home that evening, Blaine called a meeting, and everyone except Mr. Anderson gathered in the kitchen to discuss the issue at hand.

“I know I have a lot of explaining to do. After today’s encounter, I’m sure you’re all wondering about my connection to the other pack and why they’re here right now. Before I arrived here, I lived in Ohio where I was born and believed I was part of another tribe. When I crossed paths with Kurt, I began phasing, and those wolves found me and took me to a place they called Dalton, which was where they lived and hid away. They’re Quileute like us, but they’re far removed and have adopted a much different lifestyle.”

“Who was he, Blaine?” Cooper demanded.

“His name’s Sebastian. He’s the Alpha, and he’s as cruel as they come. He tried to kill both Kurt and myself, but he failed. When we fled, he must have found out we survived, so he came for us to finish what he’d started.”

“That’s horrible,” Santana said, a look of disgust on her face. “I get why he went after Kurt, but I don’t understand why he’d try to off you, too.”

Blaine turned to Santana, taking a deep breath. “He wanted me. As his mate.”

“That’s sick,” Noah said. “Not the gay thing, but he should have imprinted on a human.”

Blaine grew quiet at that statement, and when Noah realized what he’d said, he apologized.

“It’s okay,” Blaine assured him. “I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

Cooper scoffed, “So then get to the point. I know you didn’t ask for a meeting just so you could tell us your life story. You wanted to kill him earlier, I could feel it and could hear the thoughts of your blood lust. You want revenge.”

“It’s not revenge, Cooper. It’s getting rid of a problem once and for all. We can’t have him and his pack roaming around here, and you know I’ll do anything to keep Kurt safe. My ‘blood lust’ isn’t nearly as strong as Sebastian’s. He’s a sadistic bastard.”

“You want to keep Kurt safe,” Mike spoke up, “which is not something that we’re meant to do, but he’s important to you, and you’re important to us, so I’ll back you up.”

“I’ll back you up, too,” Jake said, stepping forward.

“You want us to go to war with our own kind?” Noah asked, a dubious expression on his face. “I’ll stand behind you, but know that I’m not risking my life for a cold one. I’m doing it for you.”

“I’m in as well,” Santana said. “You know I’ll always have your back.”

“What?! Have you all lost your damn minds?” Cooper gasped. “You’re seriously all agreeing to risk your lives to protect his parasite of a lover?!”

“Not everyone may love how and whom they’re supposed to, Cooper, but I know Blaine would die for Kurt, and that’s all that matters to me. He loves him, and I care about Blaine and respect that,” Santana said.

“No, no, I refuse. I don’t know what to think of all of you and this situation, but I know I can’t get behind you, Blaine. This isn’t some trivial matter or some typical hunt. This is real danger, and for what?”

“For me, Coop. For your brother. For all of us. And if you makes you feel any better about the situation, I promise I’ll take my leave immediately after the fight is over—”

“If you even survive,” Cooper said.

“When the fight is over, I’ll leave with Kurt. You’ll never see me again.”

“It doesn’t make me feel better,” Cooper said, “and my answer remains the same. There’s not much that will change my mind.”

“If that’s how it’s going to be, then so be it,” Blaine said. “But we’re going to fight them no matter what, and we need you. I hope you do change your mind.”

-s-

The next day found Blaine and the others out on the beach, which was a nice escape and chance to relax and clear their minds, especially after the previous day’s events. However, Blaine couldn’t really find a way to ease his mind, not when Kurt’s safety was at risk and the threat of Sebastian and his cronies loomed over them. He dug his toes into the sand as he walked along with Cooper at his side. They continued on in silence, surveying the coast, and Blaine’s gaze momentarily fell upon the area where the rest of the tribe was sitting around in a circle of sorts, their human mates at their sides and wrapped in their arms, all perched comfortably on large pieces of driftwood. Noah had a guitar with him, and he was strumming some chords, playing nothing in particular it seemed, but the others were still listening as they chatted and joked around with each other.

Blaine had only recently met the girls and found them a rather pleasant bunch. Kitty was a little saucy but a great match for Jake who seemed to love the fight in her, and, likewise, Quinn was much more calm and softer spoken, but she seemed to thrive on how she had Noah practically begging at her feet for her attention. The Puckerman brothers seemed to have a type, and Blaine found it amusing to watch them interact. In Mike’s careful embrace was Tina, who was quiet and more reserved like he was, but Santana sat alone, appearing pensive and withdrawn around the others. Blaine wondered why she’d not invited along the girl she’d once mentioned, if only for companionship. He knew keeping her friend a secret was important to her, but he wondered if it was worth the cost of her happiness.

“Are you sure you’ve made up your mind?” Blaine finally spoke, asking Cooper in one last attempt to gain his support. “We’ll be weak without you, and, although you don’t agree with me when it comes to Kurt, those wolves are dangerous. I want your support. I want the support of my brother.”

Cooper turned his head, his doleful eyes meeting Blaine’s. “I...I can’t. Do you realize you’re asking me to fight members of our tribe? They may be estranged, but they’re still like family. We don’t harm our blood, Blaine. Our numbers are dwindling as it is. Not to mention, you want me to do it all to save a vampire, and I can’t do that. I just can’t.”

“Kurt is not just any vampire, and you know that. I know you still don’t believe me, but he’s harmless, and he’s not a threat to anyone.”

“He broke your heart.”

“He...It’s not broken...I know he still loves me.”

“Even if he does, and you’re right about all of this, I don’t know if I can bring myself to join you.”

Blaine let out a heavy, tired sigh. “I understand, but remember that Sebastian doesn’t have the same reservations, and he did try to kill me.”

“I know.”

Their conversation came to an end when Santana rose to her feet, left the group, and made her way through the sand towards Blaine, hands in the pockets of her yellow sundress and a friendly smile on her face.

“You should join us, Blaine.” Santana took his hand, gently tugging him away from Cooper who stood back. “I know you have a lot to figure out, but for now, come have some fun with us. We’re gonna build a bonfire soon, and, although I don’t agree with the intentions behind it, Quinn says she convinced that girl Rachel to join us.”

“Rachel?” Blaine said, remembering the name and how he’d met her once when his dad had forced him to hang around the local high school. He still hadn’t imprinted, and he’d smugly mentioned it to his dad who simply rolled his eyes, insisting that he just give it time.

“She’s a little eccentric, but I’m sure we can put up with her for a few hours. I could also use a buddy.”

At that, Blaine smiled. “Okay. Let’s see if we can get Noah to play something good, too.”

-s-

There was a knock on Blaine’s door that evening, and he was surprised to see Cooper on the other side. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he’d been kept up and couldn’t sleep. When he entered, he quickly closed the door behind him, and when he spoke, it was hurried and quiet.

“You know how I feel about the fight you’ve been organizing and preparing for, but I’ve been thinking. A lot. If those men hurt you, then it’s only right that I stand beside you. All that talk about blood I’d done, and I never questioned what it meant to be loyal to my own brother, even if we don’t see eye to eye. You’re an Alpha, and the others, they follow you. Know that this was difficult for me, Blaine, extremely difficult, but...” he took a deep breath, appearing like he was struggling to say what he meant, “as family, you have my support. I’ll follow you into battle. I’m in.”

Blaine threw his arms around Cooper, holding him to him. He felt so overwhelmed he could cry, and he held his brother for the first time, Cooper soon reciprocating his tight embrace.

All Blaine ever wanted was for Cooper to see past their differences and treat him as an equal, like a brother and a friend.

In the morrow, they would band together and be stronger for it.

“Thank you. It really means...Thank you,” Blaine managed past the lump in his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn broke on the day before the residents of La Push would face off against their brothers. The impending civil war made the house buzz with nervous energy, and barely a word was spoken amongst members of the pack.

Not too far off, Kurt was pacing the floor of a bed chamber when he began to hear the most venomous and bone-chilling thoughts, causing him to stop abruptly to listen.

Lydia hadn’t returned, and her remains were found nearby. Or, at least, they could only assume they were hers, the only identifying factor beside the ash and ember was a lock of red hair. There was a danger out there, but Kurt hadn’t known just what it was until the individual having those thoughts moved closer and let himself be known.

No, it couldn’t be, Kurt thought. Then he caught a name from another being, one he’d never forgotten and thought and hoped he’d never have to hear again.

_Sebastian._

He knew it wasn’t impossible, and those shifters from Ohio must have found out he and Blaine had made it out of the burning woods alive, and to have traveled all that way on their trail....They weren’t looking to be civil. They were out for blood, and they would stop at nothing until they had Kurt’s still corpse in their clutches, decapitated, in pieces, and being consumed by flames.

If he could help anything, Kurt knew he had to warn the others in the coven so there wouldn’t be any other casualties like Lydia. But when Kurt rushed downstairs to the main room where they congregated and told them of the wolves, the vampires went into a panic, some nearly running right out the door and into Sebastian’s jaws.

“Everyone, calm down!” Hans shouted, bringing all members to a halt.

“If you go out there, you’re walking straight to your death,” Kurt said, fighting to keep his voice steady.

“But we have a pact with the Quileute,” Hans argued. “If we’re not on their land, they swore to never touch us. Lydia couldn’t behave herself, which is a shame, but why would they be at our door, stalking us out?”

“Those aren’t any normal shifters, and they’re not from around here,” Kurt explained. “They will strike, and they will kill as soon as they catch sight of any one of us.”

“How do you know so much about them, besides reading their thoughts?”

“I know so much about them, because when I was running, I was running from them.”

“They’re after you?”

“Throw him out! He’s brought them here! Give them what they want and let them be on their way!”

“Silence!” Hans was enraged now, glaring at those who dared to suggest such a thing. “We do not toss out our own. Throwing Kurt to the wolves won’t make them go away, it will only make their thirst grow. They’ve already done away with Lydia, and you think they won’t do the same to you?”

“Then I’m leaving! It’s not safe here!”

“Do what you want, run away if that’s what you feel you ought to do, but I’d advise you to wait at least until there’s distance between us and them. They can’t hang around all night.”

“They could, but I think they might get bored and wander off for a while,” Kurt said. “I’ll let everyone know when they’re far enough away that I can’t hear their thoughts anymore.”

Kurt turned to head back up the stairs, and he felt the weight of the burden of playing the messenger. If he made a mistake, lives could be lost, and it would all be his fault.

Eventually, the murmurings and the murderous thoughts died down and grew faint, and Kurt was almost certain they’d vacated the area. When he gave everyone the news, he even volunteered to step outside first to ensure that the coast was clear. After all, he’d be the first one they went after if they attacked.

When Kurt set foot outside, he tread carefully down the path, still listening for any sign of the wolves. Soon, a few of the others who’d been watching, rushed past him, fleeing mostly in pairs and small groups. He hoped they were making the best decision and that they’d reach safety.

He was startled by a sudden thought, and fearing it was Sebastian or one of his pack, he quickly shot up into a tree, climbing to a branch out of reach but low enough to look around beneath him in attempt to locate the being from which it came. Then he heard it again, more clearly this time.

_“Kurt.”_

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t Sebastian at all. He climbed back down, dropping to the ground, and then looked around frantically.

“Blaine?” he called out. “Blaine?!”

“Right over here.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, softly now, almost a whisper. “Thank god it’s you...how did you find me?”

“I had to see you. No one knows I’m here. Come with me, away from here for a bit to somewhere more private. I’ll explain everything, but we need to be careful we’re not overheard.”

Blaine held his hand out, and Kurt took it, allowing him to lead him along. What Blaine had to tell Kurt, he already knew, and he heard his panicked thoughts and fears cycling as they went along. Kurt was grateful when they finally stopped and he was able to look into Blaine’s eyes again.

“I know he’s here. I know Sebastian’s been lurking nearby.”

“Yeah, it’s how I found you...his pack left a track that was easy to follow. Then, you know he wants you dead, even more than before, and I’m afraid he’ll stop at nothing. He wants to take you from me, Kurt.”

Kurt swallowed hard. “He won’t, Blaine. I promise you, I won’t let him.”

“I know he won’t,” Blaine said, “because I’m taking him down tomorrow. I have my family and the pack assembled, and they’re all behind me, even my brother.”

“You’re going to fight them? But, Blaine, what if something goes wrong? You know they fight dirty, and they’re strong.” He thought about how they’d managed to catch and slaughter Lydia who’d been quite a force to reckon with. “It’s dangerous, and we were lucky to get away the first time. Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“I need to, Kurt. For you and for us. A victory against Sebastian’s pack means you’ll be safe, and it’s a victory for us. We’re not going to be able to live in peace until he’s out of the picture.”

“You’ve never taken life before, Blaine. You don’t know what it’s like, how awful it feels, what it does to a person...”

“I—I don’t have a choice.”

“I want to help,” Kurt said resolutely. “I’m the reason you’re in this mess right now.”

“No, I won’t let you. It’s too risky. This is something I have to do alone, and a battle I need to win without you. I don’t want to lose you, Kurt.”

“I told you. You’re not gonna lose me.” Kurt grabbed the front of Blaine’s shirt, gingerly fisting the soft cotton fabric, twisting his fingers in it, and pulling him closer, his other hand snaking around to the small of his back to guide him. He slid his hand up under the back of Blaine’s shirt, pressed his palm flat against his bare skin, fingers splayed, and rested his head on his shoulder. “If it’s me they want, then let me help. I can act as bait and lure them out...I’ll bring them right to you so you can take them down.”

Blaine shivered, though his body was aflame and skin burned beneath Kurt’s fingertips. His eyelashes fluttered, and he turned his head to gently press his forehead against Kurt’s.

_“You’re starved.”_

“Your eyes, Kurt...”

“I know. It’s been a while. Nothing satisfies me anymore, not like you do.”

Blaine let out a low moan that rumbled through his chest.

_“Take it from me, Kurt. Take all that you need.”_

“I just need to feel you right now.”

Blaine closed his eyes, focusing on the light pressure of Kurt’s hand on his chest, inhaling deeply and letting out a quivering breath when the hand trailed down his torso, over the ridges of his abdomen, and came to rest on his hip just above his waistband. Every muscle in his body was tense, and he already felt himself growing hard and heavy in his pants.

Like the flashing of lightning, Kurt pinned Blaine up against a tree, slamming his back against the bark with a thud and series of cracks, and bits of the tree fell and fluttered to the ground by their feet. Kurt all but tore Blaine’s shirt from his body, sliding it up over his head. He tossed it aside as their mouths connected roughly, and with just as much speed and incredible dexterity, Kurt undid Blaine’s pants, pulling them down below his ass and pressing his body flush against his. Trapped between their bodies, their hard, swollen lengths rubbed together through thin fabric, the friction building.

Blaine gasped.

“Like this?” Kurt breathed, gently taking Blaine’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yeah, _just_ like that.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s wrist, pulling it up to his mouth, and inhaled deeply, his eyes falling closed at the sweet, tantalizing smell of what lay just beneath the skin. His lips parted, and he gently pressed his teeth to Blaine’s pulse point, just over the artery, and then began lightly scraping his teeth over the area, tracing over the dark tree of veins and the heel of his hand. Blaine trembled in his hold, gooseflesh rising over his entire body. Without warning, Kurt pierced the skin, his tongue darting out to lick at the ruby droplets that rose to the surface.  

“I just need to taste you...want to taste you all over,” Kurt panted, rutting up against Blaine as he licked slowly up his wrist again, coating his tongue with his blood. He closed his mouth and swallowed it down.

Kurt’s eyes flew open as his head snapped up, their black hue now replaced with a violent violet, and Blaine grasped Kurt’s head with both hands and smashed their mouths together again, tasting his own blood in his mouth.

The grip on Blaine’s wrist was released as Kurt’s hand found its way to Blaine’s ass, kneading and digging his fingers into the tender flesh to grind against him, their legs slotted and cocks sliding together. Kurt’s head dropped to Blaine’s bare shoulder, and he bit down, drawing blood, before dragging his lips south over his collarbone and clamping down on the flesh just above his nipple. He drew back his head and teased Blaine’s nipple hard with his thumb, breathing in the alluring aroma of the shining sanguine fluid.

Kurt’s eyes were flitting every which way, following the trail of the blood that was now coursing in rivulets down Blaine’s tanned skin, sullying and staining it. With a single finger, Kurt dipped the tip into the shallow wound, the contact stinging and drawing out a hiss from Blaine. He traced a small pattern from the cut on his shoulder to the fresher one on his chest, smearing the blood as he went, and then sucked his finger into his mouth with the most obscene moan.

It was strangely erotic. Blaine didn’t know he could be so turned on by watching Kurt feed like this, allotting himself only a little at a time, pacing himself and prolonging the pleasure of being full so quickly. It was almost like torture, like a drawn out foreplay before the carnal feast and release.

Blaine couldn’t hold himself back any longer, his pupils blown wide and dark with lust. He took firm hold of Kurt’s shoulders, pushing him backward and to the ground, practically falling down with him, knees colliding into hard earth, and climbed on top, mounting him.

“You always did want to dominate me,” Kurt said, leaning up and attacking Blaine’s lips again.

“You’re so hot, so— _fuck_ ,” Blaine uttered, his mind going blank as Kurt pulled his pants and boxer briefs the rest of the way down and wrapped his hand around his cock. Blaine whimpered as he began to stroke him in time with the flick of his tongue over the nearly healed wound on his chest, swirling it down around his nipple.

Blaine clutched the collar of Kurt’s shirt and gazed down at the bulge in his pants.

_“Help me get you out of these.”_

With his free hand, Kurt removed his pants, wriggling out of them while still managing to keep a firm grip and a steady rhythm as he pumped his fist from shaft to tip of Blaine’s cock, his own cock twitching and aching as Blaine swelled even more in his hand.

_“God, you’re beautiful. I don’t want to come like this. Not like this. I wanna watch you fall apart beneath me.”_

The sensation was too much too soon, and Blaine wrenched Kurt’s hand away from his cock, wrestling Kurt completely flat to the ground by grabbing both his hands, pressing them firmly into the dirt at his sides and sliding their fingers together. He rutted against him, skin on skin, and then took Kurt’s legs and propped them up over his shoulders. Blaine arched his back and lowered his head, breathing in Kurt’s heady scent, and then he pushed his thighs forward.

Kurt squirmed as the wet, hot pressure of Blaine’s tongue met his entrance, licking and sucking and beginning to work him open. Blaine was gradually working in fingers until Kurt was begging for more, for Blaine.

“ _Yes_ , you—I want you,” Kurt cried out when Blaine removed his fingers and rubbed the wet tip of his cock against his hole, his anticipation building and want excruciating.

Blaine pushed in and sank deep inside Kurt, filling him, feeling his tightness and his muscles contract around his cock, and when he began to move, it was frantic and desperate, like he couldn’t get enough of Kurt, couldn’t be close enough, even buried deep inside him. They’d been apart too long, hadn’t been able to connect like this in what felt like ages, and Blaine watched Kurt’s face, his lips parted, jaw slack, and eyes rolling up in his head as he met every one of Blaine’s thrusts with a gasp or a breathy moan.

Already feeling close and about to tip over the edge, Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt and pumped his fist in time with the eager, ever-quickening rhythm of his hips as he rolled them forward, entering Kurt again and again.

With a deep, drawn-out groan, Kurt’s hips bucked up and he came over Blaine’s fist, the sight and sound of which was enough to bring Blaine to climax. Blaine’s body shuddered as he pushed deep inside Kurt one final time, reveling in the immense relief his orgasm brought him.

Completely spent, warm and content, Blaine pulled out and collapsed on top of Kurt and just laid there, his neck on full display. Kurt finally gave in wholly to his thirst and, curling his fingers around the nape of Blaine’s neck, he caressed the area with his thumb before fixing his mouth on his throat and penetrating the flesh. Lips wet and fixed, he drank, his eyes flying open at the rich taste and the gratification of finally claiming and permitting himself the need. And Kurt hadn’t realized how much he needed it until the blood was mixing with the venom in his mouth and flowing into and through every tired limb of his body, rejuvenating him.

Blaine felt like he was drifting, the last of his energy draining right out of him, his eyelids too heavy to open in his euphoric state, feeling only the solid form of Kurt beneath him and the heat and suction of his mouth on the flesh of his neck.  

When he was through and full, Kurt unlatched his mouth with a contented sigh. He gently rolled Blaine off of him, and they came to rest on their sides, facing each other.

Kurt laid there, hip pressed to Blaine’s thigh, and carded his fingers through Blaine’s thick curls, twirling one around the tip of his index finger. “So...are you going to let me help you?”

“Huh?”

“To take down Sebastian.”

Blaine forced his eyes open, meeting Kurt’s. “I’m not keen on the idea, but I think...I think you have a good plan. As long as you can get out of there quickly enough, I think it’ll work perfectly.”

Kurt cupped Blaine’s cheek and pressed his lips to his mouth again and then to his throat over the swiftly fading bite marks. “I’ll run like the wind. You’ll barely see me coming.”

“But I’m glad I felt you...” Blaine said gruffly, grinning and taking hold of Kurt’s ass and kneading it in his hand. “Do we really have to part? I want to be with you like this forever...just like this.” He traced the curve of Kurt’s hip and lightly dragged his fingers down his thigh.

“You will be, Blaine. Just one more day. After tomorrow, this will all be over, and we’ll go on our way.” Kurt found his own words hard to swallow as doubt set in. What if it didn’t work out? What if somehow Sebastian won? What if tonight was their last night together? He refused to worry Blaine with his fears and remained tight-lipped.

Blaine’s voice came out quiet and broken. “Where should we meet again?”

“Meet me right back here, in this very spot, when the battle is over. I’ll be waiting for you.”

With a tender smile, Blaine finally rose to his feet, scooping up the pile of his clothes where they’d been tossed aside in the heat of the moment, and brushed himself off.

“I should get going now...”

“There’s a long day ahead of you. Go on, you need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Blaine swallowed and gave Kurt’s long, lithe, pale body one last once over.

_“I don’t want to leave you.”_

“You have to, Blaine. Remember what I said? When it’s all over, we’ll be on our way. Together. Now go home and get some rest. You need to be in top shape.”

“Tomorrow,” Blaine said.

“Tomorrow,” Kurt echoed with a nod.

In the blink of an eye, Blaine shifted. He carefully took his bundle of clothing in his strong jaws and clamped down before taking off into the night.

Watching Blaine leave this time was more than Kurt could handle, and he never imagined it would feel so much like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Although he’d just fed, he felt drained. Being apart from Blaine had taken its toll on him, and he never felt more needy in his entire existence. No other love had compared, no other man had made him feel this way, and the way Blaine gave so willingly and pleasured him so thoroughly made their parting even more difficult than before.

As he began to pull his clothes back on, Kurt felt this mad energy burning within him, and his determination to help get rid of Sebastian grew with each passing second. He knew what he had to do. Those wolves were as good as dead, and Kurt was one step closer to being in Blaine’s arms again. Only, this time, it was forever.

-s-

The wolves were hot on Kurt’s trail, snapping at the air, scratching the earth and kicking up clumps of dirt, gravel, and grass as they ran. He could hear every order their Alpha gave, remaining always one step ahead of them. Kurt’s feet pounded the ground as he wove through the trees, growing ever closer to the clearing.

All was going as planned. It was almost too easy.

Barks and howls filled the air behind him, the wolves just far enough at bay that Kurt was out of their reach, but close enough for them to follow him and keep up the chase. 

_“You won’t get away from us this time! You don’t have anyone to protect you!”_

_“You were a fool to come out! We’re going to hunt you down like a rabbit and tear you into pieces!”_

The trees opened up, and Kurt felt relief wash over him, though his adrenaline was still running high. He came to an abrupt stop, a smirk on his face as he turned his head to look back over his shoulder.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Sebastian, Hunter, and their pack nearly stumbled over their own limbs and each other as they struggled to come to a halt after the momentum they’d built up.

_“What the—”_

_“Hello, Sebastian.”_ Blaine glared with a terrifying confidence. He took a few casual steps forward. _“Fancy seeing you here. I see you found Kurt, took the bait, and ran straight into our trap. And here I thought you were an Alpha for a reason.”_

_“Do you think you’re clever, Blaine? And what exactly is this trap we walked into? I only see you and your ragtag pack. You have a girl, and you think I’m intimidated?”_

Santana began to growl from behind Blaine, baring her teeth.

Sebastian snarled back.

_“Get the bloodsucker.”_

They shot forward toward Kurt, who started and dodged Sebastian’s advances.

Taking that as his cue, Blaine turned his head toward Kurt. _“Run!”_

Blaine and the La Push wolves pounced, pinning the Dalton wolves at least momentarily, and Kurt zipped off to safety.

Blaine had gone straight for Sebastian, who writhed beneath him, twisting out of his hold.

Sebastian panted heavily. _“Is this what you had in mind, Blaine? Are you going to kill me?”_

_“You give me no choice.”_

_“It was an ambush. So be it. You have five men and a woman, so you don’t even outnumber us. Perhaps we’ve met our match, but we’re not going down without a fight.”_

_“I would expect nothing less from you.”_

Blaine gave orders to his pack, directing Santana and Noah toward Hunter. Cooper ran alongside Jake, snapping at Thad and David, and then Jake was pulled away to aid Blaine with Sebastian.

 _“Get the other Alpha!”_ Sebastian ordered.

Taking advantage of Jake’s absence, and with the others distracted by their own opponents, Thad and David teamed up on Cooper, biting at his legs to take him down. But Cooper shook them off, slashing at Thad’s face and leaving a deep gash that began to bleed and ooze. He swiftly came back at David and clamped onto his throat, piercing the skin before getting knocked to the side by another wolf and releasing him.

The wolf that knocked into him was Santana, and Cooper realized she’d been thrown.

 _“I’m...so...sorry.”_ Her entire body was heaving as she caught her breath and regained her bearings.

_“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault. Are you okay?”_

Santana snapped her neck to the side, her eyes growing fearful. _“Blaine!”_

Sebastian had Blaine pinned and was mercilessly clawing and biting at him, creating wounds that weren’t meant to kill, only to torture and inflict pain. Cooper couldn’t stand to watch it happen, and he took off like a bullet, whizzing toward his little brother. He had to keep Blaine alive, he couldn’t let him suffer and die. Not like that.

Just as Cooper was about to latch onto Sebastian’s hind leg, he was pulled back, his jaws snapping painfully at air. He twisted around to see Hunter bearing down on him, his own back leg trapped in his strong jaws which he tightened intently, and then there was a sickening crack. Cooper yelped in pain as his leg broke in Hunter’s mouth, alarming the rest of the wolves on the battlefield.

 _“Well played.”_ Sebastian barked, quickly releasing his grip on Blaine.

Blaine laid there disoriented and writhing in pain, and he struggled to focus, seeing clearly just in time to take in the most horrific scene.

It happened too quickly. With another loud pop, Hunter had dislocated Cooper’s other hind leg, sending him crashing hard into the ground, his vision blurring as he cried out in pitiful howls. His agonized cries echoed through the air, and the rest of the La Push pack turned to respond, but it was too late. Sebastian tore into the fallen Alpha’s stomach, chomping, gnawing, and tugging at his entrails, rapidly shaking his head back and forth, flinging bits of viscera to and fro. Then he grabbed hold of his throat and, with one quick, definitive movement, ripped it out.

Blaine laid there trembling, unable to look away and feeling violently ill. His stomach lurched, and he retched, over and over, but nothing came out.

Cooper’s body lay there limp and mangled, twitching once as the last bit of life drained out of him and becoming still after his last breath left his lungs.

 _“No!”_ Blaine let out a strangled howl that dissolved into loud, woeful whimpers. _“No...no, no, no....”_ He crawled slowly, painfully toward his brother’s body, his belly dragging along the ground. _“Coop...no...this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening...”_

There was a taunting glint in Sebastian’s green eyes as he fixed his gaze on Blaine once more.

_“It’s too late. He’s gone. And you’re next.”_

Sebastian’s words filled Blaine with an indescribable blinding rage like none he’d ever felt before. Although he was heavy with grief, his entire body jerked upward upon Sebastian’s assault, their jaws and teeth colliding and knocking hard against each others’. But Blaine could feel it, his weakened body holding on as he fought desperately with a second wave of adrenaline. Along with that insane push that was keeping him going was Blaine’s will to live and determination to destroy Sebastian, but he soon felt his legs giving out, and he collapsed to the ground, thrashing at his assailant in attempt to injure, yet more in defense to safeguard his life.

Like a blur, a hulking figure leaped through the air, snatching up an unsuspecting Sebastian by the back of the neck and tossing him to the side and off of Blaine.

Recovering quickly, Sebastian stared down the La Push wolf. They began to circle each other, snarling and barking.

 _“Really? Do you want to die, you weak bitch?”_ Sebastian panted and gasped for air, his whole body heaving. _“You’re not even fit for fighting...shouldn’t you be birthing ugly pups somewhere? How—how do you even shift?”_

Santana’s eyes narrowed, and she let out a huff and an earsplitting howl, her war cry resounding across the open field and off the nearby trees and hills.

Every muscle in her body was taut and rippling, and Santana launched herself at Sebastian, grasping him by the scruff again and tearing into his flesh. With a burst of strength, she rolled him over, driving his body into the dirt and knocking his head against a large, jagged stone. He shook his head, his vision going funny and blurring for a moment, and she took the opportunity to go for the kill.

After several quick, consecutive slashes to his face and eyes, nearly snapping his neck when she knocked his head back and forth with tremendous force, Santana took hold of Sebastian’s throat and slowly dug her teeth in against the tender spot, feeling the vibrations of his whines in her mouth.

 _“F—fuck...”_ He choked, fighting for air.

She clamped her jaws tighter, tasting blood, nearly gagging on it. But she held on, drawing it out to make sure he felt as much pain as possible.

_“How does it make you feel...that you’ve been had...that you’re going to die...at the hand of a woman?”_

He continued to struggle for air, his eyes screwed tightly shut. _“You won’t, you don’t have it in—”_

With a quick twist, Santana broke his neck and tore out his throat, his blood spurting and splashing all over her raven-colored coat. She stood there over him as his eyes went blank and clouded over, and he bled out, staining her paws and turning the grass a deep, shining crimson hue.

The fighting all around came to a halt, and the remaining members of both packs looked on in stunned silence.

Blaine watched reverently as she lifted her head, stretching her neck and raising her muzzle high in the air, and then let out a deafening victory howl filled with triumph, lament and grief. She rose her nose skyward again and again, her bellowing howls growing stronger yet sadder, joined soon by Noah, Jake, and Mike.

Feeling his wounds healing and strength returning, Blaine shakily struggled to his feet, raising his head to join with his pack’s cries in solidarity. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine caught Hunter stalking up behind him, and he whipped around with great speed, latching onto him and ruthlessly tearing at preexisting wounds until there was no fight or life left in the Beta.

When he stepped back, his heart was pounding fiercely, and his eyes were wide and disbelieving. He turned back toward Cooper, stumbling and collapsing by his body.  

Wes, Thad, and David slinked slowly away, breaking into a brisk run and leaving their fallen leaders behind in the wake of the battle.

A chilly breeze passed over the land, disturbing the grass and ruffling the four wolves’ fur. The sun was falling below the horizon, casting shadows over the three corpses.

 _“Blaine...I’m so sorry...”_ Jake padded slowly and cautiously toward him, his head lowered and eyes mournful.

Noah was next to move, followed shortly by Mike. They gathered around Blaine, their leader, all except for Santana, who stood still as stone, still watching the sky but making no sound. Finally, she turned her head to meet Blaine’s eyes, and then began to make her way toward the pack that stood watching over the body of their fallen leader.

Santana whined softly beside Blaine.

_“He sacrificed himself...to save you.”_

_“I know...but I wish it didn’t have to come down to this, all this death and carnage. It shouldn’t have—I shouldn’t have—it’s not right.”_

_“Don’t blame yourself, Blaine. It’s not your fault. He knew the risks when he went into this, we all did, and it’s over now. Cooper...he really did love you, even if he didn’t know how to show it.”_

_“I know.”_ Blaine sniffed loudly. _“We need to give him a proper burial.”_

_“What about the others?”_

_“They deserve less, but I wouldn’t leave their corpses to rot above the ground. We’ll dig right here and deposit them. That’s the best we can do for them. We need to bring Cooper home...Dad...he’d want to be there—to see him one last time.”_

_“Home...yeah. Let’s go home.”_

They quickly buried Sebastian and Hunter, sparing no time to offer words of respect or to mark their graves. When it was done, that was that.

With bowed heads and heavy hearts, Blaine led with Santana beside him on his right, Jake, Noah, and Mike trailing in formation behind the two like a funeral procession, carefully carrying Cooper’s lifeless body. The sun set as they traveled, and they reached the house with the full moon shining above them, illuminating the dreary, dark and cloudless night.


	8. Chapter 8

Few things are as terrifying or heartwrenching as witnessing a father cry. Blaine wished he’d never had to see his father cry, the way the old man fell apart utterly and completely. As he stood over the body of his first-born son, he looked broken and hollow. That night, his wails shook the house and intensified the ache in all their chests, and no one slept. The loss of Cooper—a brother, a son, a friend, a leader—deeply affected everyone in the household, whom were overwhelmed with immense grief.

It was like a dark veil had fallen over the house, engulfing the surviving members of the tribe. No one spoke much, except to discuss the burial, their exchanges as brief and succinct as possible, but there was an abundance of tears, not a face among them dry for very long. It came and it went in waves, ebbing and flowing again.

They buried him the following day, and it rained as if the sky was joining in their mourning.

It wasn’t until the next day that the sun came back out, inviting birds and insects out from hiding.

Perhaps the hardest part was seeing the empty chair at the breakfast table, illuminated by sunlight streaming in through the window; it would remain empty, set to collect dust.

A few days passed, and it didn’t get any easier, but it did become easier to talk about it. With the talking came healing, and with healing, came the ability to smile again and, eventually, to laugh.

There was something important they hadn’t yet discussed, and Blaine couldn’t allow it to wait much longer. With Cooper gone, they expected him to stay, to remain their Alpha and their brother, to help take care of Mr. Anderson and the house, but Blaine was still adamantly set on leaving with Kurt and honoring his commitment. To him, there’d never been any other option.

“I know you’ve all promised that you wouldn’t harm Kurt if he keeps his distance, but he’s my soulmate, and I can’t live without him. I can’t stay here, because I can’t live under those conditions,” he’d told them.

So the question arose of who would step up and step into the role, and the decision fell on Blaine. Without question, he knew who was most fit for the position, who could undoubtedly lead the tribe with more finesse and heart than anyone. Still, he’d taken a bit of time before setting it in stone.

On the evening Blaine had made plans to depart with Kurt, he called everyone to the kitchen for one final meeting around the table.

“As you all know, I’m leaving tonight. Before I go, there are some loose ends that need tying up. I’ve done a lot of thinking about what you’ve asked of me, and I’d like to acknowledge and present to you your new Alpha.” Blaine turned to Santana in the seat beside him, offered her his hand, and pulled her to stand beside him. “From this day forward, Santana will lead you. She fearlessly took down Sebastian, proving her courage, worth, and loyalty to this pack. And she saved my life. I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more than she does.”

“Thank you, Blaine.”

Following the announcement, Blaine said his goodbyes to each member of the tribe separately, leaving Santana, to whom he’d grown particularly close, for last, but when he got to Santana’s room and knocked gently, he was met with quite the surprise. Santana invited him in, and Blaine’s eyes immediately fell on a gorgeous blonde who’d been lounging on her belly, stretched across Santana’s bed.

“Blaine, I want you to meet Brittany.” Santana wore a bashful grin when she presented the girl, and it wasn’t difficult to tell what this girl meant to her.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you, Brittany,” Blaine said, offering her a warm smile.

Brittany sat up, spinning around and dangling her legs over the end of the bed. “Santana told me all about you and your Kurt. It’s so sweet how much you love each other. You two are special, like dolphins. You know, dolphins mate for life.”

“Huh? They do?”

Santana gave Blaine a look that said ‘just go with it’, so he smiled again at Brittany and chuckled.

“Santana and I are like that, too.” She hopped up from the bed and onto her feet, taking hold of Santana’s hand and interlocking their fingers. “I didn’t think I would find my soulmate, but we fit together so perfectly. Just like this. She’s my wolf and my dolphin.”

“It’s her, Blaine. It’s always been her. I didn’t know, because it didn’t happen how it had for the others, but I should have known. I’ve been so in love, so protective of her, and it goes deeper than friendship. I must have imprinted on Brit when we were children, because it always felt the same between us, like we had this inextricable bond. But it’s different now, because Brittany realized she loves me too.”

They shared a look that melted Blaine’s heart, and he couldn’t be happier to see Santana finally happy and at peace with herself, knowing that she, too, had a soulmate, regardless of the big things that distinguished her from the other shifters in the tribe. She was different, and she loved differently, and she was meant to be exactly who she was.

“So, I guess this is goodbye, then,” Santana said, her expression turning wistful. “C’mere,” she said, throwing her arms around Blaine. “I love you, Blaine Anderson, and I can’t believe I have to let you go when we’ve only known each other for a few months. These weeks have felt like years, though.” She sniffled. “You’ll be good, right? Don’t get yourself into any more trouble.”

“I won’t,” Blaine promised her. “There are only clear skies ahead.”

“Good. Now don’t keep your man waiting any longer. Go to him, Blaine, go to Kurt.”

Blaine hesitated for a moment, trying to form words to match all the emotions he was feeling. “I—I love you too, Santana. Maybe...maybe I’ll come back and visit someday, to see how everyone’s doing.”

“But you won’t,” she said, a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

They hugged one last time before Blaine left her room, gingerly shutting the door behind him to give them their privacy. He heaved a heavy sigh and then made his way down the stairs toward the front door where his packed bag awaited him. He took hold of the strap and left the house, never looking back.

-s-

“I’ve been waiting for you,” came a voice, soft and smooth, and Blaine felt a pleasant shiver run the course of his body at the familiar sound. The source of the voice stepped out from behind a large tree and fixed Blaine with a hungry look.

“Hey, Kurt. I’m sorry I took so long. There were some...things to attend to, but everything is settled now.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me the details. I know you were hurting, and you needed time. But, now, you’re ready, right?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“The car is just through those trees on the side of the road. If we leave now, we’ll pass through a town with your namesake and then cross the Canadian border by sundown. By the time you wake up again, we’ll only be a day away from Alaska and total freedom.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Blaine said.

“This time, it really is easy, Blaine. We’ve rid ourselves of our burden, and now it’s just us for the rest of our days. For our eternity. The road was long and filled with obstacles, but we’ve almost made it to the end. Now it’s time for rest, for ease...for easy.”

Kurt took Blaine’s bag from him, and they weaved through the woods, coming out on the other side, stepping into the glaring afternoon sunlight. The SUV sat there just as Kurt had said, and Blaine looked on at the vessel that would carry them both away for good.

With a renewed vigor, Blaine climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

“If I fall asleep, will you promise to wake me up when we reach that town named after me?” Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed, running his hands over the steering wheel. “I promise.”

Kurt started the engine and pulled the car out onto the road as Blaine switched on the radio, beginning to fiddle with the dial. When he recognized a song they both knew as if it was engraved in their hearts, he paused on the station and began to hum and sing along...

_“And I know now the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone...”_

They fell into an easy rhythm, swaying in their seats as they rolled along the highway. Both were transported through memory back to their first dance, the first time they truly held each other close, the first time they made love...

Blaine felt a blush rise to his face and burn in his cheeks. They’d shared all those wonderful firsts, and, although he felt as if they’d already lived a lifetime together, there was no telling what the future held. And today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

Blaine sighed contentedly.

_“The first of many.”_

Kurt reached over and grasped Blaine’s thigh, squeezing gently, as if to say:

_We have all the time in the world, my love._


End file.
